


True Believer

by helloshepard



Series: what we owe to each other [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alien Biology, Blood and Gore, Bodysharing, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Jealousy, Klyntar Wordbuilding, Major Character Injury, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Serial Killers, Ubiquitous Pop Culture References, Unofficial Sequel, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloshepard/pseuds/helloshepard
Summary: “So.” Eddie broke the kiss for a breath of air. “We have a deal? Stay out of the spotlight, let the feds grab this guy.”As long as we can go out,Venom said.M&M World. Find some bad guys. Maybe an arsonist.“I’ll see what I can do.” Eddie patted Venom’s head. The symbiote licked Eddie’s face, covering the man in warm, Venom-smelling slime.“Dude. Gross.”





	1. Setup

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my take on what I wish would happen in Venom 2.

**Eddie.**

“Mhm.”

**Company.**

Eddie opened one eye. It was barely five in the morning, just a little earlier than Venom normally woke them.

“Like, bad company?” Eddie rolled over and yawned. Venom didn’t  _sound_ worried, but Venom wasn’t worried about most things.

 **Probably not.**  Venom said.  **FBI. Like Mulder, and Scully.**

Eddie sat up, fumbling for the light. He had one more interview with Kasady before whatever arrangement Kasady’s lawyer and the feds had cooked up was due for renewal. 

 **They seem worried,**  Venom added unhelpfully.  **One of them is sweating.**

Eddie flicked on the light, surveying the cluttered apartment. It wasn’t  _filthy,_ but it definitely wasn’t around ready for guests.

Eddie jumped as one of the feds knocked on the door. Venom slunk up from his position in Eddie’s chest, slithering up to settle across his shoulders.

“Coming!” he shuffled to the door, hitching up his sweatpants. “Sheesh.”

He cracked open the door. A pair of dour agents were standing just outside, badges in hand. Venom hissed in his ear.

“Mr. Brock?”

“Uh. Yeah?” Eddie opened the door fully, allowing the agents to take in his ragged shirt and baggy sweatpants. “’s a little early for…whatever?”

The first agent, a lanky man with graying hair stepped forward. Eddie barely came up to his shoulder.

“I’m Agent Miller, and this is Agent Kim. I’m afraid we’re here to take you into custody.  _Protective_  custody,” he clarified. “There’s been a threat against your life.”

“A what now?”

The second agent was shorter than the first, but not by much. Venom bristled against Eddie’s shoulder.

“We’re here to ensure your safety, sir.”

“Kasady.” Eddie said automatically.

The agents exchanged glances.

“Come with us, sir.”

* * *

 The drive over to Golden Gate Avenue was short. Traffic wasn’t heavy, and Eddie kept his eyes out the window, as if he could see one of Kasady’s groupies on the street, waiting to stick a knife in his back.

**I would never let that happen.**

Mindful of the agents sitting within spitting distance, Eddie tried to think his agreement as coherently as possible. A tendril emerged from his wrist, wrapping itself around Eddie’s hand.

**I will protect us, Eddie.**

The car hit a pothole and Eddie flinched. Venom’s grip around his hand tightened.

“We’ve got our best people on this case, sir.” Miller seemed desperate to fill the empty silence. “Assistant Director Woo will be on the ground to meet us.”

Eddie vaguely remembered Woo; an awkward, by-the-book guy who had interviewed him after Drake’s ship had exploded. Of course, Eddie had been more concerned with other things at the time, namely figuring out how to grieve for someone he had known for two days, yet knew almost as well he knew himself.

Eddie’s fingers itched for his notepad. He had committed everything about Kasady to memory by the second interview: his childhood, names and details of his victims, even the man’s favorite song.

Kim pulled into the garage. The FBI’s newly-renovated building was certainly intimidating–not nearly as imposing or sterile as the Life Foundation, but powerful nonetheless, a blunt reminder of the power the government wielded like a club.

Venom slid back into Eddie’s skin as Eddie stepped out of the car.

Woo was there to meet them, offering Eddie a nervous smile as he led the way to his office, flanked by Miller and Kim.

“I’m sorry about this Brock, but considering the situation we felt it best you get into protective custody right away.”

 **Protective custody?**  Venom seethed, although Eddie sensed it was more from anxiety than actual anger.  **I can protect us.**

Woo took his silence in stride. The elevator hummed worryingly.

 _Calm,_  Eddie tried to think, a concept that became infinitely more difficult when Woo stepped out of the elevator and into a scene Eddie had only experienced in cop shows.

It was barely-contained chaos, fueled by cold coffee and a haphazard panic that seeped into Eddie’s skin like a static shock. Venom twitched beneath his skin and Eddie fought the urge to relinquish control to the symbiote, to allow Venom to pilot both of them out of here, back to their apartment.

“Come with me.”

Woo’s office, at least, was quiet. Eddie sat on a lumpy couch, uncomfortably aware of the dozens of agents outside.

“Normally,” Woo said. “We would wait until a threat has been verified, but considering the circumstances we thought it best to err on the side of caution.”

He handed Eddie a photo.

“His name was Theodore Connelly.”

Over the last year Eddie had gotten more used to blood than was probably healthy or normal; it was a simple fact of life when living with a creature that was constantly craving living flesh.

“He and Cletus Kasady shared a wall in San Quinten.” Woo said. “Last night, Kasady painted that with Connelly’s blood.”

Eddie bit his lip.

“This is going to be national news in the morning,” Woo said. “We’re getting you out of the city. You’ll have an armed escort at all times, and–”

“Wait.” Eddie blinked, sliding the picture back to Woo. “You’re saying he  _escaped?”_

“Well, yeah.” Woo frowned. “They didn’t tell you?”

“No!” Venom clamped down on Eddie’s pulse, and the man leaned back, trying to catch his breath.

“Oh boy.” Woo bit his lip. “Uh. I’m so sorry about that, Brock.”

Eddie rubbed his eyes.

“Let me start at the beginning.” Woo said. “Kasady is gone. You’re getting on a plane in an hour that’ll take you to New York.”

“Why New York?” Eddie snapped automatically. “Sorry. That’s not the best place for protective custody.”

“We’re in the process of negotiating an agreement to allow you to remain in Stark Enterprises until Kasady is apprehended.” Woo said. “It’s got the best security in the world, coupled with the fact that Mr. Stark has a personal interest in this case.”

“Look.” Eddie swallowed, comforted only by the fact that Venom was slowly spreading throughout his body, encasing Eddie in a warm, protective embrace. “I don’t care for Stark at all, not after what he and Gould pulled with their investment firms. Add that to the fortune his family made dealing weapons to every country under the sun, and–”

Woo waved a hand. “Stark was investigated and fully cleared. He’s got a secure building and you’re going to stay there. That’s that.”

Venom snarled. Frantically, Eddie tried to think  _calm,_  but Venom’s patience was fast expiring.

“Okay. Okay.” Eddie wasn’t sure who he was talking to. He held up his hands. “Work with me here.”

“I’ve sent agents back to your apartment to pack a bag for you.” Woo said. “Your boss has been notified already. If you need something to do, I highly recommend this video series on slight of hand. You wouldn’t think an FBI agent needs that sort of thing, but it does come in handy.”

Eddie managed a grimace. Inside him, Venom was a writhing mass of rage, contained only by the knowledge that Eddie would be in fact  _furious_  if Venom took control.

“Thank you.” Eddie said. “Could I use your bathroom?”

Woo nodded to the door. Stiffly, Eddie got up and dragged himself and Venom to the men’s restroom, where Venom wasted no time, shoving them into a stall.

**_What are you thinking?!_ **

“Buddy.” Eddie whispered. “You are talking way too loud here.”

Venom snarled in response.

“They don’t know about us, and I’d like to keep it that way.” Eddie said. “Otherwise we’d be heading to the  _Raft_  instead of some cushy office.”

**Raft?**

“Yeah.” Eddie said. “Where they keep people like us. Believe me, Ven. You don’t wanna go there.”

Venom hesitated, examining Eddie’s memories of the place. After a moment he settled, wrapping himself around Eddie’s shoulders.

**_Fine._ **

“Thank you.” Eddie pressed a quick kiss against Venom’s jaw. Pleased, the symbiote responded by gently mouthing Eddie’s lips in his own interpretation of the gesture. Eddie leaned back against the stall door, feeling the cool metal against warm skin.

“So.” He broke the kiss for a breath of air. “We have a deal? Stay out of the spotlight, let the feds grab this guy.”

 **As long as we can go out.**  Venom said.  **M &M World. Find some bad guys. Maybe an arsonist.**

“I’ll see what I can do.” Eddie patted Venom’s head. The symbiote licked Eddie’s face, covering the man in warm, Venom-smelling slime.

“Dude. Gross.”

Venom chuckled. 

* * *

The water is dark and cold; not nearly as cold as the space-cold that sent them into hibernation, but enough to slow their metabolism, to stop the deluge of blood and organs as host and symbiote struggled to survive.

Time passes differently in the water. They are unaware how long it had been since the fire that had consumed their bodies. Days? Weeks?  _Years?_

The thought makes the host twitch, though the symbiote is not concerned. The waters are teeming with life; it is an adequate substitution for the clueless humans above.

The host is not yet strong enough to move independently. The symbiote curls around exposed tissue, stitching his host back together, cell by cell. He is strong enough to find another host, enough to devour each of these pitiful creatures in the water, but it is the  _principle_  of the thing, of keeping a useful host until its time is over. The train of thought leads him to his crew, all killed by this planet’s toxic atmosphere, save one.

The thought of the survivor has his essence vibrating, silent waves slipping through the water and pushing  _fear, fear, fear,_  into the heads of the primitive animals. Though it is futile, they run. He reaches out. It is easier now, to hunt. No longer are they dependent on the things that scuttle on the murky floor.

Fangs glint in the dim light. They are stronger now, stronger than before. He shivers, excited.

It is nearly time.


	2. Free Bird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad so many of you are enjoying this fic! I spent about ten minutes reading the Cletus Kasady wiki, which is where I got the title and the character of Gunther Stein. 
> 
> In case it's not obvious, I've never been to San Francisco in my life. I visited New York once. I'm getting all this from the Internet and Law and Order reruns. 
> 
> tw for some canon-typical nastiness in the first bit.

It was nearly noon when Gunther Stein finished his shift. His newest employee had called out this morning, leaving him to ring up customers while he tried to tally up yesterday’s receipts. At least the morning news had been morbidly interesting, what with the escaped serial killer and all. He paused for a moment, admiring the gray skies and crisp air.

Gunther remembered when the cops had first caught Kasady. New York had been under curfew for months, with people afraid to go out even in the middle of the day. It had been a lucky break, a chance that led the cops to Kasady. He recalled the relief, the collective sigh breathed out when the story broke late in the evening, followed by outrage when the attorneys in San Francisco had succeeded in winning a motion to have Kasady tried and jailed in California.

As it was, it seemed distance and time had softened the rough edges, the horror, from New York’s collective mind. It probably helped that Kasady was in California, worlds away from his final killing grounds.

He pulled out his phone and requested an Uber, then shoved his hands in his jacket. His weather app said there was sleet in the cards this afternoon, and he had no desire to be outside when it did.

His phone buzzed. His driver had sent a message. _Traffic accident a block over._ He would be late.

Gunther sighed. The sky seemed to get darker as he waited. The clouds reminded him of old kung-fu movies he’d watched as a kid, where evil was foreshadowed by impending bad weather.

He resisted the urge to check his phone.

Finally, his ride honked. The driver waved at him from tinted windows. Gunther managed a weak smile as he got in and slammed the door.

The car’s heating was on, a pleasant contrast to the chilly weather outside.

“Thanks for the ride.” Gunther said. “Getting dark out.”

“Yep.” Gunther _thought_ the driver’s name was Will, but didn’t want to pull out his phone to check. “Still headed to Central Park?”

“Yeah.” Gunther said automatically, but stopped. “Wait. No. I’m sorry, I’m heading to Inwood.”

“Are you?” Will consulted his phone, then nodded. “Sorry, getting ahead of myself there.”

“It’s fine.” Gunther said. Will ran a red light and made a left, skidding briefly over the yellow line. Small pellets of frozen water hit the windshield, peppering the tempered glass with geometric spirals.

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” Will trailed off and made another left. “Do you think you’d look better against a white background, or black?”

“Excuse me?”

Will turned down a side street. Gunther jumped as the car hit a pothole. He’d gotten in the wrong car, this was a mob hit or something, one of the gangs he’d grown up hearing stories--

“Of course!” Will pulled over, running into another pothole and Gunther took the chance to pull out his phone. His wife was at work, but she--

The blade was sharp enough that he didn’t feel the slice. Instead he felt warmth on his chest, felt his pulse quicken.

“Red is your color, Mr. Stein.”

Gunther slumped forward, supported only by his seatbelt. Cletus pushed him back, forcing the seat back. The blood was pooling quickly, too quickly to save. He would have to act now.

He stepped out of the car. In the passenger seat, Gunther was unconscious. The blood was drying, staining the fabric a deep red.

“Come on, Mr. Stein.” Gunther dragged the man out, dumping him unceremoniously on the sidewalk. “Just a little more.”

Gunther whimpered, a soft, breathless sound. Cletus pulled out a notebook.

“My thoughts.” Cletus said to no one in particular. “Art, poetry. It’s all there. Did you know I liked doing plays when I was younger? I was an understudy in _Authors in Hell,_ you know. Mark Twain.”

Cletus tucked the book into Gunther’s jacket.

“I thought about using a brush, you know.” Cletus knelt, dipping his fingers into Gunther’s neck. The man’s hart had stopped a minute ago and the blood was sitting in the pocket of flesh, stationary and ready to use. “Like the greats. But then, all this happened so fast, and I never had a chance to grab one.”

His fingers came away wet with blood. Cletus patted Gunther with his free hand, then got to work.

The brick was rough against his fingers. Gentle strokes against the wall, taking care to dot the _ _i.__ He stepped back, wiping the brown crust off his fingers and onto his pants.

It was over sooner than he had expected. Nostalgia had colored his memories, incorrectly drawing out the time it had taken to complete his other paintings. He had timed it, before. Two minutes for Kelley Granger to bleed out. One for Max O’Neil.

He pulled out Will’s phone and snapped a picture of his work. It took him a moment to navigate the device, to find the ‘Instagram’, and another moment to figure out how to tag the _Daily Bugle._

Cletus smiled. He tossed the phone to the pavement and it clattered as the plastic case met concrete.

“Welcome home, Eddie.”

* * *

 

****Go to your happy place.** **

“What?”

****Saw it on** ** **_**Cheers** ** _._ ** _ ** ****Frasier helped Carla when she was afraid. Cats were involved.** **

Despite Venom’s best efforts, the flight was passing in a slow blur of exhaustion and nerves. The situation had compounded Eddie’s normal acrophobia, leaving Venom to steer them safely onto the jet.

As it was, Eddie remained curled up at the back of the quinjet, flinching at every spot of turbulence and trying _not_ to think about the long fall to the ground. The pilot didn’t seem to care what he did, and even appeared curious when he _didn’t_ want to move. Eddie could only guess the Avengers (or former Avengers, he supposed) weren’t nearly as stationary on the thing.

At least they were alone. Woo and the other two agents had seen them off at the airport, promising someone from the New York office would be waiting when they landed. He drew his knees up to his chest, wishing his stomach would settle down and his back would stop aching.

****He’d better have food.**** Venom growled. ****_Hungry._ ****

“I know.” Besides freely traipsing around the quinjet when it was in flight, it also seemed the Avengers neglected to keep snacks in the aircraft. “As soon as we land. Promise.”

****Do you think Stark knows?** **

“About us?” Eddie frowned. He hadn’t considered that.

Venom rumbled an affirmative, spilling partway out of Eddie’s back to cushion his head.

“I wouldn’t think so,” Eddie said. “But he’s on the same level as Drake: filthy rich, corrupt, and ruthless. I wouldn’t put anything past him.”

****We can take him.** **

“Are you just wanting to pick a fight with the guy or something?”

****Aren’t you?**** Smugness radiated off Venom like a fever. Eddie grimaced, partially at Venom, partially at the fact that his back was _really_ starting to hurt.

__“_ Ordinarily _,__ yes, but I’m more worried about keeping us on the down-low until Kasady gets caught.”

****We can take him.**** Venom repeated. ****Him and Iron Man.****

Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Shut up. _Parasite _.”__

****Loser.**** Venom paused. ****Eddie? What’s wrong?****

Eddie opened his mouth to reply, but could only let out a shaky breath. His muscles felt frozen, locked into place. He sucked in a breath and tried to move his fingers, then his legs, but to no avail. Of course, Venom noticed immediately--had noticed before Eddie realized something was wrong. The symbiote brushed past his spine. His nerves felt like they were on fire, but his limbs were frozen, unyielding to Venom’s touch. It felt almost like panic, like his childhood fear of heights, but different somehow, as if his body had been seized by a force out of his control--and out of Venom’s.

****_Eddie?_****

As soon as it had come, the pressure against his back was gone, though the pain remained. Eddie resisted the urge to yelp in surprise, choosing instead to turn away from the cockpit with a glance over his shoulder. Venom slipped out of his skin, coming to rest against his body like a gentle blanket.

“Venom?”

****Eddie. I’m sorry.** **

“For what?” Eddie frowned. He wasn’t nearly as adept at sifting through their emotions as Venom was, but even he could pick out the sharp taste of fear. “Ven?”

****I am…** ** **_**Eddie** ** _._ ** _ **

“Buddy, come on.” Eddie wrapped his arms around his chest. Venom whined, low and tonal in Eddie’s head. “What’s wrong?”

Venom slipped back into Eddie’s shoulders.

****I don’t know.**** Venom managed. ****I think…**** _ ** **Eddie****_ ** **.****

Venom repeated his name, a frantic plea, shame entwined with _fear._ Almost like a prayer. Eddie had never felt him like this before, never during his recovery from the battle, not even when Anne had separated them.

Eddie staggered upright. The pilot glanced back at them.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah!” Eddie said. “Sorry. Don’t like heights! Everything’s fine.”

Venom was still repeating his name, coiling himself tighter and tighter into a ball in Eddie’s chest. The pilot turned away and Eddie sat back down.

_****Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie.** ** _

“Ven.” Eddie whispered. “Please. What’s wrong?”

His skin was crawling. A psychosomatic reaction, Eddie knew, his body’s response to Venom’s distress. For whatever reason, Venom was unable to articulate what was wrong. His kind weren’t meant for verbal (or telepathically verbal, Eddie supposed) communication. They were designed to communicate wordlessly, with touch and voices and images all wrapped up into a streamlined, effortless dialogue.

Eddie let out a long breath. The seat was cold and hard beneath his legs and back. He closed his eyes, let out another breath, and _thought._

Mrs. Chen’s meditation tapes had never worked. His mind was constantly a jumbled mess, coming from every direction into a whirlwind of sensation and emotion. Instead, he reached out, past his own tornado of thought, and touched Venom.

He had no baseline, nothing to compare the experience with, but he instinctively __knew__ Venom’s mind was totally unlike a human’s. It felt like a rip current he’d been dragged into as a kid, pulling him deeper and deeper into an entirely alien mind.

He followed Venom’s thought process, a black-silver trail along an ocean of blue. He followed Venom, past the we-memories (Venom had spent a moment lingering on them; their first meeting, their first kiss, the first time Venom materialized in front of Eddie and Eddie didn’t flinch) and into the hivemind, constantly pressing against him. The weight of thousands of years of knowledge, of __life__ at his fingertips.

He pushed past the water, feeling it chill his fingertips. Venom was quivering in place, entirely absorbed in a memory. Eddie slid next to him, slowly reaching out a hand to touch Venom.

_You are strong; your host has carried you from one side of the galaxy to the other--strong hands on your shoulders--it is safe here, safe, and you are safe, they are safe. It is safe, and you are whole._

Warmth spread through Eddie’s chest. He had no idea who this host was, or the symbiote, but it was…nice. It felt comfortable. Familiar. Venom, curled against his chest, thin tendrils wrapped around his hand.

_Your host waits. It is a simple room, hardly suitable for what is about to happen, but it will do. So many of you have been born on the battlefield, borne of bloodlust and adrenaline. It is almost a shame the birth will be here, a sterile and antiseptic space instead of OUTSIDE, with the multitudes of potential hosts clamoring for one of YOU_

_But here, they will wait. It is safe and you are safe and they are safe and it is safe and YOU are safe and--_

Eddie understood. He understood the sharp fear that lingered in the back of his mouth. Understood the new _other,_ the thing manifesting in Venom’s body also in his own. If he closed his eyes, he could feel it against his spine, thrumming in time to his pulse.

Venom stirred. Shame colored his thoughts, a sour yellow mixed in with the fear and tension, manifesting in a head that appeared just under his collarbone.

****I’m sorry Eddie.**** Venom uncoiled, spreading across Eddie’s chest. ****I couldn’t--I can’t…****

“It’s okay.” Eddie stroked Venom’s head, feeling the warmth against his fingers. “I saw. When? How?”

Venom rippled, small rises and dips growing against his physical form. Against Eddie’s skin, Venom was warmer than usual, as though he was running a fever.

****I don’t know. Soon. It’s different for all of us.** ** **_**Eddie.** _ ** ****

“It’s okay.” Eddie said. “It’s okay. I’ve got us. It’ll be okay. I promise.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I truly appreciate feedback. Your comments/kudos make my day!


	3. Reset Required

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Tony Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a ridiculously long chapter. I apologize!

Venom remained silent until the quinjet touched down. Eddie knew he wasn’t being ignored; Venom had dove back into the hivemind, into his collective knowledge of Klytar biology in a frantic effort to learn how to stop the spawning--or to prolong it. It had been raining, and Eddie dodged a puddle of partially frozen water, which led him to the guardrail. Venom looked over, and immediately, Eddie regretted his decision as his stomach flipped.

 ** **Got you, Eddie.**** Venom spread across his shoulders. ****Got you.****

“Thanks.” Eddie stepped back, shoving his hands into his pockets.

 ** **Could reabsorb it,**** Venom said. Eddie hauled his duffel bag over one shoulder and tried to convey __whatever you think is best__ without actually opening his mouth. The air was frigid, and Venom shivered, tucking himself into a smaller ball in Eddie’s chest. ****Wait.****

Eddie paused, scanning his surroundings. The pilot was still on the jet. Otherwise, the landing platform was deserted.

“What’s wrong?”

****The FBI agent said someone would be here to meet us.** **

“They’re probably inside.” Eddie said, but didn’t really believe himself.

****I don’t like this.** **

“I know.” Eddie said, trying to sound calm. “Think about it like this; the sooner we figure it out, the sooner I can get us some real hot dogs.”

Eddie wasn’t sure if he was getting better at lying, or if Venom was just being agreeable due to hunger--or their impending parenthood. ****Fine.****

“The tower’s there.” Eddie gestured to the next building. “They wanted our arrival to be inconspicuous, I guess. Put us next door.”

 ** _ **Hungry** ** _,_**_** was Venom’s only response.

“Yeah yeah.” Eddie waved to the pilot and headed to the building’s rooftop access.

The building was apparently where second-rate Stark employees were left to languish. Though Venom remained on high alert, security only gave him a passing glance as he pushed open the doors to step into the cold New York air.

****_Food._ ** **

“Heard you the first time, bud.”

Thankfully, the agents had thought to include his wallet. He bought five hot dogs at a stand just outside the building, then ducked into a doorway across the street and began eating.

Though Venom usually thought of dead food as inferior to live, Eddie felt the symbiote taking over, practically inhaling the hot dogs with gusto. Venom’s tongue emerged from Eddie’s mouth, licking his hands clean.

“Gross, man.”

****Let’s go.** **

“Hold up.” Eddie said. “I’m more worried about us. You. Whatever. You made it seem like you were gonna give birth soon.”

 ** **Spawn,**** Venom corrected. ****I am…like I said. It is different for each of us. This is my first.****

“But you feel it.” Eddie settled on feeling _flattered_ he was a good enough host to prompt a spawning. Despite his trepidation, Venom seemed to agree.

 ** **Yes.**** Venom nuzzled Eddie’s neck. ****You are a good host. Strong.****

“And pretty good looking.” Eddie joked. “Quite the catch you got there, bud.”

His shoulders and back straightened as Venom preened.

 ** **The**** _ ** **best.****_ Venom agreed, disappearing back into Eddie’s neck. **_**_Mine._**_**

Eddie tossed the paper trays into the garbage can. His stomach grumbled, apparently annoyed Eddie had stopped eating. He rubbed his mouth, resisting the urge to bite his cuticles.

“Do you want to go to Stark’s?”

He felt Venom’s surprise at the suggestion, a bright spot of white a midst the grays and blacks that colored the symbiote’s thoughts.

****Will we be safe there?** **

“I don’t know.” Eddie admitted. “It’s a safer bet than just standing here, plus, it’ll keep the feds off our backs if we cooperate. But I’m not going anywhere if you’re not comfortable with it. We can always find a hotel or something. Or just go back home.”

Venom settled back into Eddie’s chest as they thought. Eddie shivered as the wind gusted, blowing through the tunnel created by the buildings above them.

Finally, Venom spoke.

****If he tries anything, I’ll bite off his head.** **

* * *

 

Eddie realized their mistake as soon as they stepped into the building. He turned to leave, but Tony Stark’s hand was already on his shoulder. He shook off the touch, unwilling to take the blame for the man’s hand going missing.

“Thought we were getting an escort.” Eddie said.

“You were.” Despite the weather, Tony wore a t-shirt and jeans. “Called it off. Figured you didn’t need the protection. You’re welcome, by the way.”

Tony started walking towards the elevator, not looking to see if Eddie was following.

“If you need anything, FRIDAY is your girl. She’s tasked with monitoring you and your…buddy.”

Venom snarled.

“Don’t.” Eddie whispered. “He could be bluffing.”

 _ _“_ Mister Brock.” _an accented female voice interrupted from the speakers. _“I assure you, I harbor no ill will towards either of you.”_

Eddie rolled his eyes and followed Stark. Venom rippled under his skin.

****I don’t like him.** **

“Who does?”

“What was that?” Tony held the elevator door open and Eddie stepped inside. “Fascinating. I knew Drake had a few screws loose, but this is… _ _wow.”__

He grasped Eddie’s shoulders, giving him a vivid memory of an aunt during a family reunion. _Oh Eddie! You’ve gotten so big!_

Stark was still talking, eyes wide behind his tinted glasses. He reminded Eddie of a kid at a museum, bright-eyed and fascinated with the possibilities that had just been revealed to him. Except Stark wasn’t a kid. He was a man who had made his fortune dealing weapons, stopping only when he had been used against him, turned that obsession into a white-knight crusade that began with Ultron and ended…well, ended with the legal mess better known as the Sokovia Accords.

“--yosis. A little too organic, too mutable for my tastes, but whatever works for you I guess. There is the matter of you being an unregistered enhanced individual, but--”

Eddie stepped back. Venom growled, low and dangerous in his ear.

“Stop touching me.”

Stark held up his hands.

“Alright, alright.” he backed up a step. “No touching. The other guy doesn’t like it?”

 _ _“I__ don’t like it.” Eddie said. Venom rumbled his agreement.

The elevator beeped.

“Gotcha.” Tony stepped out. “I guess I don’t need to tell you; no rage monsters in the building. FRIDAY is more than equipped to handle him. Tell me: does it always stay there in your chest, or does it move?”

Eddie decided to play dumb. It had worked with Drake, but now he would have to keep it up. If it weren’t for the AI (he hadn’t planned on an AI being the one to monitor them, hadn’t considered it, he was so _stupid),_ this would be so much easier.

 ** **It’s not a reach,**** Venom said smugly. ****You being dumb.****  

“I think you’ve got the wrong guy, Stark.” Eddie endeavored to ignore Venom and shrugged helplessly, offering the man a winning smile. “I’m just Eddie Brock.”

Stark was unimpressed.

“I saw the footage. Read your article. What you did in San Francisco was impressive. Except…it died. Didn’t it? So I can assume that mass in your chest is, what? Cancer? A new tattoo?”

“He.” Eddie corrected automatically. Venom coiled appreciatively around his heart. The elevator beeped.

“Right. He.” Tony held out his hand. “Here’s where you two will be staying. Breakfast is served never, and I doubt Woo is going to forward your paychecks here, so feel free to use the company card.”

“What’re you trying to pull, Stark?” Eddie didn’t dare look out the window to see how high up they were. It was a private office that had been hastily converted to an apartment; the box the mattress came in was still on the floor, and a basket of clean towels sat in the entrance to the bathroom.

“Me?” Tony shrugged. “The chance to study another alien life-form, and all I have to do is host an obnoxious reporter who’s on the radar of a serial killer? No contest.”

“Let me get this straight.” Eddie dropped his bag on the floor. “You’re telling me you made nice with the FBI, got them to ship me out here, just so you could study Venom.”

“That’s it’s name? Interesting.” Tony leaned closer and stared at Eddie’s chest, as if he could see Venom through his clothes and skin. “So did you name it?”

“Venom’s not an ‘it’.”

“Right, right.” Tony pursed his lips. “Affecting the sympathetic nervous system with alterations to genetic and environmental memory. __Fascinating.”__

****Eddie. What’s he talking about?** **

“No idea.” Eddie admitted out loud.

“He’s talking to you right now?” Stark began to pace. “What’s he saying?”

“That you’re an idiot.”

Stark gave him a flat stare. Venom chuckled.

“Fine.” Eddie said. “He wants to know what the deal is. And so do I.”

“Right to the point. Well.” Stark gestured once more to the room. “You’ll be staying here. I guessed guards would…intrude on this little thing you two have going, so I assured the FBI you’d be under 24/7 watch from my own people. Which you will be. I trust you two are more than equipped to handle anyone who wants to give you trouble--even if he did kill eleven people.”

Eddie crossed his arms.

“And in return?”

“Nothing much.” Stark said. “Let FRIDAY monitor your vitals while you’re here. Maybe a blood sample, a few scans. Nothing major.”

“No scans.” Eddie said. “It’s not…no scans, Stark. Out of the question.”

Stark frowned. “What about a biopsy? The footage and records from the Life Foundation indicated it has a serious potential for pharmaceutical applications. Killing cancer cells, orthopedics, the kind of stuff that could really help us humans get the jump on…well, on __everything.__ Not to mention the applications for nanot--”

“Are you being serious right now?” Venom was seething beneath Eddie’s skin, one thought away from fully manifesting.

Stark blinked.

“Serious as a migraine. The possibilities are out there; well, right here, in you. The possibilities are endless, Brock. I don’t see why--”

Eddie groaned.

“You and Drake really are two peas in a pod.” Eddie turned to head back to the elevator. “Thanks but no thanks, Stark. I’m out.”

“Come on. Eddie.” Stark said plaintively. “Brock.”

He fully intended to ditch the man, but, AI. Eddie swore under his breath as FRIDAY held the door open for Stark, despite Eddie insistently pressing the lobby button.

“Take a minute to think about it, alright?”

Eddie looked up at the ceiling.

“Done.” Eddie wished the stupid elevator would hurry up and get them back to the lobby. “No.”

Stark hit the emergency stop button. Eddie pushed the lobby button, but the elevator refused to budge.

_Stupid AI._

“I don’t get you, Brock.” Stark said. “I’ve read everything you’ve ever written. Watched your show from beginning to end. You’re determined to stick up for the little guy, no matter what it cost. And now you have the power to help them--to really, truly help them. And you won’t. Why?”

“Stark.”

“Yeah?”

Eddie sucked in a breath and let it out slowly, mentally cursing every life choice that had led him up to this point.

****Eddie.** **

“Start this elevator. __Now.”__

 ** **I want to bite his head off,**** Venom added, unhelpfully. Eddie’s body twitched as Venom shot up to the back of Eddie’s neck and shoulders, ready to manifest.

“Stark.” Eddie bit his lip. “Right now I am the only thing standing between you with your head and you without your head. Start. The. Elevator.”

Stark held Eddie’s gaze for what felt like an eternity, long enough that Eddie feared Venom would lose his patience and actually attack the man. _Venom versus Iron Man,_ Eddie thought bleakly. _Venom versus Iron Man, who also has artificial intelligence and probably a whole arsenal trained on us._

The elevator beeped and Eddie flinched. Relieved, he let out a sigh and leaned against the opposite wall as they started moving down once again.

****Eddie.** **

“Not now.”

“You can control it.” Stark said quietly. “Talk to it.”

_“Him.”_

The elevator beeped again. Eddie pushed past Stark. The exit was close. So close, he could almost taste the smelly New York air.

****_Eddie._ ** **

_“What?”_

Venom drew back, _hurt_ stinging painfully in his mind. Eddie sighed.

“Sorry Ven. What’s wrong?”

****You left the bag.** **

Eddie swore. Loudly.

“Something wrong, Eddie?” Stark called from across the room.

Eddie brushed the man off with an obscene gesture.

“I’ll call Woo.” At least he had his phone and wallet. “Get us back home.”

 ** **Okay.**** Venom shivered as they stepped out into the cold. ****It’s cold, Eddie.****

“I know.” Eddie ducked past a couple and tried to stick as close to the buildings as he could. “We’ll get a cab to drop us somewhere to get another jacket. Then go find something else to eat. You doing okay? Not gonna drop a baby right this second?”

 ** **No.**** Venom spread across Eddie’s shoulders, a welcome gentle warmth. ****Not now.****

“Good.” Eddie stepped closer to the street and held out his arm. “We don’t need your kid being born in the taxi.”

 ** ** _Our_ ********kid,**** Venom said, and Eddie’s heart flip-flopped.


	4. Comedy of Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom do something stupid.

A bright yellow cab pulled over. Eddie slid into the backseat, letting out a relieved sigh as he breathed in the warm air. It smelled musty, an overwhelming mix of sweat and cigarette smoke. Venom had never been in a cab. He practically jumped out of Eddie’s skin, staying just below the headrest as he slid across the stained fabric.

“Could you take us to…” Eddie trailed off. “I don’t know. Somewhere that sells jackets? Any kind. Just. Jackets.”

“Sure.”

****And food.** **

“We’ll eat after, bud.” Eddie grimaced as Venom licked a particularly large stain.

Annoyed, Venom slunk off to the back of Eddie’s neck and began amusing himself with making Eddie’s hair stand on end. His back still ached. Short of frying his entire nervous system, Venom didn’t seem to be able to do anything about the discomfort.

****Sorry.** **

“What was that?”

“Nothing. Sorry.” Eddie pulled out his phone. Seven missed calls and three voicemails, all from Jimmy Woo. Typical. Stark had gotten to him first. Eddie dialed Woo’s number.

The man picked up before the first ring.

__“_ Eddie. Thank--Eddie. Where are you?” _

“Uh. New York?”

 _“Eddie._ The Globe _just broke a story. I don’t…I don’t know how it happened, but he’s there. Are you okay?”_

“Wait. What?”

 _“Kasady.”_ Woo sounded like he’d drank one Five Hour Energy too much. Eddie knew the feeling. “We’re checking into his pen pals now. Some of them might’ve smuggled him out of the city just after the breakout.”

“Wait.” Eddie said. “You’re telling me Kasady, the guy you sent me across the country to avoid, is here. In New York.”

 _“They found a local in Queens. It’s…it’s not pretty.”_ Woo said. _“Someone--he or one of his followers--posted it to another victim's Instagram. Like I said, it’s all online now. Trending. He painted your name. Again."_

Eddie’s mouth went dry. In his chest, Venom stirred.

“Okay.” Eddie swallowed, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. “What do you want me to do?”

****I will protect you, Eddie. Protect us.** **

“I know, bud.” Eddie said. “It’s jus--”

_“Eddie?”_

“Sorry!”Venom poked his head out of Eddie’s jacket and leaned against Eddie’s shoulder. “What were you saying?”

_“Stay in the Stark Tower. I’m coming over personally to escort you out of the city.”_

“Uh.” Eddie stuttered as he tried to think. “Stark hasn’t talked to you yet?”

_“No. What about?”_

“Nothing.” Eddie said. “I’ll see you in a couple hours. Same building next door.”

_“Yes. I can be on a plane in an hour.”_

“Okay.” Eddie said. “Okay. Thanks, Woo.”

_“No problem. Eddie?”_

“Yeah?”

_“Stay safe.”_

The cab pulled over, and the driver gave Eddie a look that told him this guy had way too much fun at his job.

“$12.52.”

Eddie handed the driver a twenty, and Venom slipped back under his hoodie as they stumbled out of the car. It was still dim and overcast, but it had stopped raining. For now.

The bell jingled as Eddie stepped in. He didn’t recognize the store name; it was big, but had a small-town boutique-y feel, complete with a brunette teenager chewing gum at the cashier’s station.

“Welcome to Duke’s Dapper Double-Decker Designs.” the kid said. “How can I help you.”

“Just looking for a jacket.” Eddie said.

“Far left. Against the wall.”

“Thank you.” Eddie headed to the back of the store. This place would normally out of his price range; even with his new job and the promise of the Life Foundation settlement coming at some point in the future, Eddie was still living on a shoestring budget.

****You take good care of us.** **

“That’s not exactly true.” Eddie muttered. “Accidentally ending up on a serial killer’s radar hasn’t been one of my proudest moments.”

 ** **Not your fault.**** Venom insisted. ****We could always find him ourselves. And eat him.****

“Tempting,” Eddie said. “But I think we need to let the feds handle this one.”

 ** **We would do it faster. And better.**** Venom’s attention was drawn to the rack of clothes. ****I could make these for us.****

Eddie shrugged.

“If you really want to. Shouldn’t you be taking it easy though? Getting ready to be a proud parent?”

Venom offered a vague, uncertain emotion in response. And got right back on topic.

****Let’s find Kasady. And eat him.** **

Eddie rolled his eyes and grabbed a jacket that looked like it might fit. Venom nudged his shoulder, insistent.

 ** **I am here to protect you, Eddie.**** Venom said. ****I am also hungry.****

Eddie sighed.

****You know how to contact him.** **

“I _think_ he’s probably watching my social media.” Eddie said. “Probably. The guy might not even know how to use a cell. He started his prison term before cellphones were really a thing. I don't have an Instagram, but I've got Twitter and Facebook."

****But you think his groupies will tell him anyway.** **

“Yes.”

Eddie headed back to the front.

****No one else would get hurt.** **

Eddie handed the kid the jacket.

****Eddie. Eddie.** ** **_**_Eddie._ ** **Eddiiiiie** _ **_eeee_.** **

__“Fine!”__ Eddie snapped, wincing as the kid stepped back. “Sorry! Uh. Thinking about--”

“Cash or card?”

“Cash.” Eddie handed over the bills, grabbed the jacket, and bolted.

At least it was a good purchase, a pleasant contrast to his normally threadbare clothes, thick and warm against the frigid air. 

 ** **Sorry, Eddie.**** For once, Venom actually sounded apologetic.

“It’s okay.” Eddie said, pulling out his phone. “You sure?”

 ** **Yes.**** Venom said simply.

“Oh boy.” Eddie pulled up the Twitter app. “You know Woo’s probably got someone watching my accounts too.”

****You think so. So I think so.** **

“And you still want to?”

****You want to stop him, too.** **

“He killed three people in two days.” Eddie said automatically. “Eleven people before that.”

 ** **We are losers.**** Venom reminded him. ****But we can stop him. Easily. He is only human.****

“That we are.” Eddie ducked into a storefront to compose the tweet while Venom watched. “115th and Covey is two blocks away. Assuming either he or his groupies are watching my Twitter _and_ he’s somewhere in the area? We’ve got time. Probably.”

****And Kasady’s time…is running out.** **

“You know bud, that probably sounded a lot cooler in your head.”

**_**_Our_ ** _ ** ****head, Eddie. You were thinking it too.** **

* * *

 

Never let it be said Riot does not care for his hosts.

The human is whole once again. No detail changed; he is identical down to the molecular level, the blueprint his symbiote followed with perfect exactness. He adjusted faster to the underwater world than his symbiote would have guessed, and even _seems…interested,_ as though this is merely a child’s field trip.

He takes a final look at the ocean floor. Their grave. Their salvation.

Riot grabs his host’s collar, propelling them forward.

By the time Carlton Drake’s head breaches the surface, Riot has returned to his place within the human, settled at the base of his spine. Drake resists the urge to dive back down, instead taking a breath, the first free breath in over a year.

Riot steers them to land. He has no language for their awakening. It is unprecedented, but Drake is thinking __Lazarus,__ and Riot decides it is as fitting a name as any. Riot deigns to manifest himself, to cover his host in a duplicate of the clothes he had died in. It would not do to be stalled.

Not much has changed. Riot has it all figured out. There’s cash, money hidden away from the attorneys and forensic accountants. It’s spread across countries, in dozens of banks. Getting it will be simple, far easier than rebuilding host and symbiote from atoms, from pieces scattered across the ocean floor.

Their first visit is to Claudia. He’s paid her handsomely over the years to maintain the apartment and he finds the key in its usual place. She’s not terribly surprised to see him, saying only something about a prison breakout and ants.

There are clothes in the closet, and six thousand dollars shoved under the mattress. More than enough.

Riot pauses only to thank her.

Drake pays cash for the car. It will take less than two Earth rotations to complete the journey to the other side of the continent. They do not need to sleep, and the road is full of humans. Drake is upset. Riot ignores him; they are still hungry.

 _Venom,_ they think. _We are coming for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter: enter peter parker (and honestly, i'm most excited about the next chapter title. because i'm a nerd. and i watch too much netflix.)
> 
> did this chapter even make sense? maybe. was it hastily re-written? yes! will it get edited later? probably!
> 
> as always, thank you for all the feedback! i'm on tumblr @soundwavereporting :)


	5. A Real Screaming Meemie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Peter Parker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much for all the comments! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to reply to every single comment, but please know I read and love them all <33
> 
> Potential cw for canon-typical violence and actions, including fire, burning alive, the effects of PTSD, etc. If you are sensitive to this, I recommend skipping this chapter, or avoiding the section between the bleach and the parapet.

Peter Parker was having a day.

His backpack had been stolen for the third time in two weeks. He’d gotten a B-minus on a physics test. And now there were _monsters_ in New York City.

He vaguely recalled seeing a headline about dinosaurs in the sewers, courtesy of the _Fact Channel,_ a favorite of grocery store checkout lines everywhere. But this, the hulking black creature looming over a dumpster with blood dripping down its fangs, was no dinosaur.

Peter edged forward. On one hand, this creature was probably polishing off a poor passerby. On the other, it wasn’t technically attacking him. Not yet, anyway.

“Hey!” Peter said, waving his arms to get the thing’s attention.

It whipped its head around, flinging slobber and droplets of blood in Peter’s direction to land on his mask.

“Ew.” Peter said. Karen voiced her agreement.

 ** **“You are not him.”**** the creature snarled. It tossed a wad of bloody plastic in the dumpster, then turned to face him completely. ****“Has Kasady stooped to sending children in his place?”****

“Kasady? Like the guy on the news? The homicidal escaped serial killer who hitched a ride to New York?”

****“Obviously.”** **

Peter was abruptly struck by the mundane nature of this conversation, talking current events with a creature straight from a 3am Syfy movie.

“What are you gonna do when you find him?”

The creature leaned forward. From this distance, Peter could smell its breath, all raw meat and blood and…chocolate?

 ** **“We will consume his flesh, starting at his feet, while he grovels and begs for mercy. We will save his head for last, to allow him to mewl for respite.”**** The creature snarled, folding in on itself as Peter stared. It shrank, black slime dissolving into its torso until a sweaty, pale man in a dark jacket and worn jeans stood before Peter.

Peter gawked, a thousand questions on the tip of his tongue.

“Sorry about that.” he said. “Venom’s kind of a drama queen. Eddie Brock.”

He held out a hand. Peter shook the man’s hand, feeling feverish skin against his suit.

“Yes, you _are.”_ Eddie said, apparently to himself.

“Pete--Spider-Man. Spider-Man.” Peter managed. “Venom? Your suit?”

Eddie smiled helplessly.

“I have a p--” he cut himself off. “An. Alien. Inside me.”

“Cool.” Peter said, and immediately regretted his words as a bulbous head emerged from Eddie’s chest to gawk at him with huge white eyes.

 ** **“I am**** ** ** _cool.”_ **** it said.

“Not when you talk like that you’re not.” Eddie said, pushing against the head as if he could force it back into his chest. “Go back in.”

 ** **“No.”**** grinning jaws opened to reveal that massive tongue, which dragged itself along Eddie’s hands, leaving a trail of drool on his wrists.

“Gross.” Eddie muttered. “Really gross.”

Eddie shoved drool-coveredd hands into his pockets.

“What are you doing here, Mr. Brock?”

“Eddie’s fine.” The man shuffled awkwardly. “Kasady’s after me. Figured we’d get him here before he got a hold of someone else.”

“Why not call the cops?” Peter asked. “Or--I think I know someone who might be able to help?”

Eddie quirked a brow. “Who’s that?”

“Well, kinda my boss, kinda my mentor. I’m sure you know him. Mr. Tony Stark?”

Eddie pulled back away from Peter with movements too fast to be entirely natural. His back hit the dumpster and Eddie swore.

 _“Stop it. Ow._ We’re good, kid.” Eddie managed, dusting himself off. “How’d you get mixed up with Stark?”

“He recruited me.” Peter said, unable to quench the pride that simmered in his chest. “To help him. I’m an intern. Do you want me to call him?”

“Please don’t.” Eddie said. “Look, kid. I’m here to deal with a bad guy. A really bad guy. You shouldn’t even be here!”

Peter crossed his arms. “I’ve dealt with worse.”

“Really.”

“Well, no.” Peter admitted. “But I can help!”

“Okay.” Eddie sighed. “No calling Stark.”

“Got it.” Peter nodded to emphasize his agreement. “What else?”

Eddie pointed up, at the roof.

“Got a problem with heights?”

“Of course not.”

“Good.” Eddie frowned. “Give me a minute, okay?”

He ducked behind the dumpster as Peter watched. The radiation had enhanced his hearing, enough that he could hear the argument Eddie was having with himself.

“He’s one of the _good guys.”_

“Because I don’t spend all my time on the Internet watching--yes, that’s for research!”

“Fine. But _if_ it happens, you need--yes, you do. Understand?”

Eddie stepped out into the dim afternoon light.

“Here’s the deal,” Eddie said. “Venom and I will wait in the alley. You keep watch from the roof. Make sure he’s alone. Any questions?”

“I have like, a few million questions.” Peter said, but stopped. He caught a whiff of bleach, a smell too clean for this part of town. Venom seemed to echo the sentiment, softly growling as it coiled protectively around Eddie’s chest. Then it was gone, and a second later, the massive black creature from before loomed above Peter.

 ** **“Up. He’s coming.”**** it demanded, gesturing with a clawed hand to the roof. ****“Now.”****

Peter nodded, and clambered up the wall. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a man slip into the alley. Peter hesitated. He could hear Venom in the alley below, bellowing obscenities. Faintly, he heard liquid splash, hitting the ground.

He glanced down.

Venom was frozen, limbs trembling as Kasady emptied out the gas can and pulled out a lighter. The odor of bleach had been covered up with the smell of gas, and Peter staggered as a breeze pushed the scent into his nose. Venom was scared? Scared of Kasady? Scared of the smell? Peter wasn’t sure, but he knew fear when he saw it. Venom’s expression reminded him of every time he’d stepped on a carpet since he was ten years old, flinching when he expected cold blood to seep out of the carpet and into his socks--

Eddie had told him to wait.

Peter wasn’t very good at waiting.

He stuck a wad of webbing to the building and swung down, just as Kasady dropped the lighter. Peter yelped, slinging another web to grab it.

He missed.

The flames shot up, roaring with white-hot intensity. Venom screamed, stumbling back. Peter threw another web. It smacked against Venom’s chest, and Peter yanked upward, intending to pull both of them up, but he’d badly underestimated Venom’s weight. He flew upward in the world’s worst imitation of a child on a swing, and then the web attaching him to the building snapped, and together, they tumbled into the fire.

Peter came to as his suit activated with a burst of chill and steam. He wasn’t burning. Not yet. It had only been seconds; it wasn’t a long fall from where he’d lost the web. He was hot; hotter than he’d ever been in his whole life, choking as the smell of smoke and burning flesh filled his lungs.

Venom’s hands were on his shoulders. Shielding him.

“Go!”

Eddie’s voice, deteriorating into an anguished wail.

Peter struggled to his feet. His back was wet with his suit’s fire suppression systems, and his vision was a blur of orange flame and grimy asphalt. Something was sliding up and down his back frantically and Peter instinctively dropped back to the ground before the flame could take hold.

_****EDDIE!** ** _

Eddie shoved Peter out of the fire. Peter tumbled, rolling until his fall was stopped by a bag of garbage.

“Ow.”

****_EDDIE._ ** **

Peter staggered to his feet, coughing. The fire was still roaring, but Peter could hear Venom. Had Eddie slipped out somehow, climbed up the walls of the building like he’d told Peter to?

****PETER PARKER.** **

Peter yelped. He whipped around, only to be hit with a wave of heat against his face. Peter hopped back from the flame, stuck between running away and jumping up.

****TAKE US BACK TO EDDIE, PETER.** ** ****_NOW._ ** **

Black tendrils emerged from Peter’s chest, forming a grinning face with too many teeth.

“You’re inside me.” Peter realized.

****HE IS DYING, PETER. BURNING. HELP HIM.** **

Peter was flung back towards the fire. Belatedly, he realized Venom had poured out of him and over his suit, turning it a shimmering black. He was taller too, stretching up like a time-lapse of a growth spurt.

Beyond the flames, Peter saw Kasady’s silhouette. The man was turning away, and Venom roared in outrage. Acting on instinct, Peter shot a web through the fire, aiming at the man’s legs. A second later, he realized that should not have worked. Venom was covering his web shooters.

But it did.

****What is that?** **

Venom’s confusion was palpable. Images flashed through Peter’s mind, of a massive creature looming above him, forming a barrage of weapons as easily as Peter threw webs.

****Spiderwebs?** **

Venom seized control of Peter’s body, shooting a burst of webs towards Eddie. Peter felt the webs connect with whatever was left of Eddie’s body. He and Venom yanked back, pulling the corpse out of the flames like Peter had tried to do just a few moments before. This time, it worked. Venom was strong, far stronger than him.  

 ** ** _Not_ ********a corpse.**** Venom insisted. ****I can fix him. I will.****

“Whatever you say.” The smoke was starting to get to him again. Peter gasped for breath as Venom slung Eddie over their shoulder. Venom peeled off his face and Peter yanked off his mask, sucking in a smoke-filled breath as the cold New York air kissed his face. He felt skin and fabric sloughing off onto his suit, heard the quiet whimpers coming from Eddie’s mouth. His knees felt weak, as though he’d just avoided a fall. “Get us out, Venom. Please.”

****Yes.** **

They leaped up, effortlessly going higher than Peter had ever jumped in his life, landing on a rooftop. Below them, the alley burned, and Peter could hear the familiar wail of the fire department. Peter staggered as his knees buckled, but Venom steadied him with practiced motions, sitting him down with his back against the parapet.

With more tenderness than Peter thought the creature was capable of, Venom laid Eddie down. Peter tried not to look at the burned face, tried not to smell the burned flesh. He had enough nightmares of broken bodies to last a lifetime.

 ** **Thank you, Peter Parker.**** Peter felt Venom’s appreciation warm his chest, and he managed a tired nod. ****You are an acceptable host.****

Venom slipped off Peter’s suit, black slime pooling back into Eddie’s unmoving body with ease. He could feel Venom in the back of his mind, fainter with each passing second, and then he could feel Eddie too, all red-hot pain and desperation.

And then it was gone. Peter was alone in his head. The only evidence of Venom’s presence was some black slime, stubbornly sticking to Peter’s fingers. Peter moved to the edge of the roof and shook his hands, then watched the black goo tumble to the pavement below. He hoped Venom hadn’t wanted that back.

Kasady was still down there, diligently working at the webs with a blade. Peter took aim and fired, wrapping another length of webbing around the man’s feet.

Peter turned around. Eddie was still unconscious, but looked significantly less dead than before. Venom was working quickly, shedding burned and blackened skin like the snake MJ kept hidden from her parents, revealing raw pink flesh. “I’m gonna go get Kasady.”

“Go.” Venom spoke with Eddie’s voice as he sat the man’s body up, but it was too jerky, too exaggerated, to be entirely human. “I will fix Eddie. He will be upset his new jacket was ruined.”

Peter turned back to the alley. The firefighters, armed with hoses and water, had extinguished the blaze and were setting up a perimeter. A crowd was beginning to form, but there was no sign of Kasady.

Peter jumped to the ledge, surveying the street. There was a woman where Kasady had been standing a moment ago, taking a video of the damage. When Peter squinted, he could see the remains of his webbing still stuck to the pavement.

“Venom?”

Eddie’s body lurched forward, collapsing against the parapet Peter stood on. Venom emerged from Eddie’s chest, surveying the scene with narrowed eyes.

“Where’d he go?”

* * *

 

Venom calls to them.

That’s not entirely true. Venom’s call is entirely unintentional, a signal broadcast by all symbiotes, undetectable except by the strongest.

And Riot is one of the strongest. He keeps his head peeled away from his host, watches the scenery as it flashes by. He doesn’t understand what Venom sees in this world, with people crawling on its surface like mindless drones. Drake seems to agree.

While Riot would trade this host for Venom’s in a heartbeat (and to be honest, he was still considering it--once he ripped Venom off Brock, Eddie would be alone. Vulnerable. It would be a waste to abandon such a treasured match), Drake was…adequate.

Riot feels Drake’s rush of heady emotion as they pass the sign designating this as a metropolis. Riot can ascribe no meaning to the words, nor does he care to pluck the meaning out of Drake’s brain, but they are significant to his host. They are getting closer.

He feels something else tugging at the edges of his consciousness. Another symbiote, but this one is different. Foreign.

Understanding crashes down on Riot. The symbiote howls, rage seeping out of his skin and propelling him to the windshield.

Startled, his host hits the brakes. The silence rings in their minds.

“Riot?”

Riot slides back into his host. Drake shudders as he feels the weight of knowledge, of _jealousy-rage-envy-lust_ bleeding into his body.

 _“Go.”_ Riot says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're on tumblr and love Venom fanworks, please consider signing up for the [Venom Gift Exchange!](http://venomgiftexchange.tumblr.com) If you'd like to consider supporting me as a writer please visit me on [the tumblrs](http://soundwavereporting.tumblr.com) for the appropriate links.  
> As always, feedback is greatly appreciated.


	6. Baby’s First Host

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge THANK YOU to [captain-stelliferous](https://captain-stelliferous.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this fic! 
> 
> Content warnings: awful symbiote parenting. Like, truly awful. And also eating people.

It had been terrifying, at first.    


He had been high on the adrenaline that came with the roaring blaze and panicked screams, giddy at the prospect of another scene for his followers to admire and the police to agonize over. It was his first fire. He preferred a slow death delivered with a thousand cuts, but Edward Brock had foolishly drawn attention to himself in a shamefully public way.    


Cletus had never been one to turn down a dare, willingly breaking away from his pursuit of a woman headed to lunch (he got to her after, he always got to them) to take the subway across town to meet Eddie.    


“Please.”    


The manager’s shirt was stained with sweat and grease. Kasady could taste the fear on the tip of his tongue, a warm, gentle thing like the fresh honey from the hive his uncle kept when he was a child.   


The thing inside him agreed.    


Seeing the black slime creep towards him had been terrifying. Feeling it melt into his skin, feeling the raw strength seeping into his bones?    


It felt like the home he never had.  It had pulled him free of the strange webs with a mere ounce of exertion, using the same effort he would use to pluck a flower off its stem.

And it liked him. Liked the blood that stained his hands, licked it off his skin and pulled the head off the woman in front of her dead family, devoured her brain whole. It was a fragile and new thing, Cletus understood, as awkward and unfamiliar in this new world as he was. It came to him questioning, why why why why circling in his mind, and Cletus had no answers.    


The manager stumbled back, slipping in a puddle of blood left over from a fit of hunger the moment before. 

_ Wasteful. _ The thought entered his mind, unbidden.  _ Hungry.  _   


“Still?”    


_ Always. _ He sucked in a breath, letting the thing inside him drink in the scent of fear once more. He had gone back to the safehouse after leaving Brock in the alley. His followers, sycophants with bloodstained clothes and hands always reaching out for his touch, had not known what it was. But it had known what they were. They were tools, the tools he needed to return to the real world, the tools that supplied him with the cars, the food, the fuel for the fire that was probably still scorching Brock’s bones. The tools to satisfy his new friend’s hunger.   


_ You are good to us, Cletus Kasady.  _ Its voice was soft in his ears, reminded him of the devil in the movie his tools had left playing on their portable computer.    


“Well, you know me.”    


A body formed around him, red streaked with black, pulling him up, taller and taller until his back brushed the ceiling. Jaws opened wide.   


The manager screamed.   


“I always aim to please.” 

* * *

  
**Eddie.**   


Venom’s voice was quiet. Insistent. **Eddie, please.**   


Eddie opened his mouth to reply, but his throat felt dry, like he had gone days without water. His body was weighed down, immovable as a mountain. Even his face was frozen, eyelids refusing to respond to even the gentlest of actions, but it was years away from sleep paralysis. There was no one here but Venom, coiled around his chest and throat. 

Anchoring him.   


_Venom,_ he tried to think. _I’m here._   


Tendrils wrapped around his consciousness, enveloping his mind in gentle warmth. The mental equivalent of a hug.   
****

**Eddie!**   


_Venom. Ven._   
****

**I thought I had lost you,** Venom said. Y **ou were gone. More gone than before. I froze, Eddie. I froze. I lost it.** **  
**

_ Never lose me _ , Eddie thought. His mind felt sluggish, as though he had woken in the middle of a dream.  _ What happened? You okay? _ _  
_ ****

**I froze, Eddie,** Venom repeated. **I froze. You…you had to…and I lost it, Eddie.**   


Eddie felt Venom break down completely, shattering into a million tiny, shame-filled droplets. His distress was palpable, purple-gray bitterness in the back of Eddie’s throat,  and he kept talking, kept pushing at Eddie as though he was afraid Eddie would vanish without constant interaction.   


_ ‘s okay, buddy. It happens.  _ _  
_ ****

**Not to us!** Eddie felt Venom sinking deeper and deeper into a pit of self-loathing. Eddie knew it well; he had lived there for six months and still frequented the place.  **I was supposed to protect you!** **  
**

_ You saved me.  _   
****

**We should not have needed saving** , Venom insisted.  **It was a small fire. Pathetic compared to the one from before.**   


Above them, someone was talking in hushed whispers, oblivious to the argument going on in Eddie’s head. The words faded into a buzz in the back of his mind as Venom flip-flopped in his stomach.    


_ Where are we?  _   
****

**Stark’s. I did not know where else to take you, Eddie, I am sorry. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie. Eddie.**   


Eddie shuddered. Venom’s voice was pounding in his head, the world’s worst hangover, screaming for attention. And then his limbs were freed--or maybe he had just woken up.   


“Stop it!”    


Eddie opened his eyes. He was sitting upright, on that mattress-in-a-box. The bag he had forgotten lay accusingly at the foot of the bed. He felt Venom retreat to coil in the center of his chest, radiating shame, but continuing his chant.    


“Sleeping Beauty awakens.”    


Eddie groaned. Stark was sitting in a chair that probably cost a month’s rent, legs propped up on the bed, glass of whiskey in one hand, phone in the other. Eddie moved to get up, but realized he was very, very naked beneath the covers. He settled back against the pillows. His skin felt too clean, all raw and pink against the cool sheets.    


“Give me a minute, Stark.” Eddie hated having to ask, hated the stupid note of desperation in his voice.   


“Hey, no problem,” Stark said, tucking a stupid transparent tablet into his pocket. “Kick out the guy who’s giving you sanctuary from a serial killer, I don’t mind.”    


“Stark.”    


“Woah.” Too late, Eddie realized Venom had manifested with fangs and white eyes above his own and was snarling, dripping slobber onto the bed. “I’m going, I’m going.”    


As soon as the door closed, Eddie slumped back against the pillows. He had no doubt Stark’s AI was broadcasting the conversation to its master in real-time, but Eddie really couldn’t bring himself to care.   


“Venom. Come out.”   


Venom obeyed with uncharacteristic speed, spooling out to rest in the sheets covering Eddie’s lap.    


“Buddy. I’m not mad, but…you gotta lay off on my name. Especially when I just woke up from my most recent appointment with death.” Eddie forced a grin on to his face. “Keep repeating it like that, you’re gonna wear it out.”   
****

**Sorry Eddie.**   


“’s okay, bud.” Eddie let his grin falter. “I was scared too.”   


Venom didn’t reply. Eddie waited.  The moment stretched out, long and uncomfortable. Venom shifted in Eddie’s lap. Then:    
****

**I...**   


Venom reached up to nuzzle Eddie’s hands. He felt uncharacteristically cold and clammy, and for a brief second, Eddie was reminded of Riot. But Riot was dead, and it was Venom here, staring up at him with such trusting, terrified eyes, that Eddie felt his heart break.    
****

**We lost us.** Venom moved up, emerging more fully to wrap himself around Eddie. He was comfortably warm now, a balm against the chilly air on his new skin, and Eddie leaned into the hug like the touch-starved idiot he was.  **Lost you. Lost the spawn.**   


“What do you mean?” Venom abruptly shrank back into his skin, and Eddie let out a strangled breath at the sudden loss of contact. “Venom?”    
****

**The kid.** Venom said, finally.  **Our kid.**   


Before Eddie could reply, Venom continued.    
****

**I could only hold onto one of you** , he said. You or it.  **I chose you. And expunged it.**   


“You killed it?” Eddie tried to keep his voice neutral.    
****

**Yes. No.** Venom used Eddie’s shoulders to shrug. **It is unlikely it survived the process.**   


Eddie let out a measured breath. Venom was still upset, but the distress felt more directed at Eddie than at himself.    
****

**We harbor less attachment to our spawn than humans do. I never knew the one who spawned me,** Venom offered.  **Is that bad?**   


“No,” Eddie said. “I don’t think so. Just…different. You…you sure you’re okay with it?”   
****

**Yes,** Venom said, emerging again to wrap his arms around Eddie.  **It was a simple choice, Eddie. I would make it again. Easily.**   


“Um. Okay.” Eddie let out another breath, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. He felt like the world had been abruptly flipped on its head, and Eddie wasn’t sure what his reaction to losing a kid he hadn’t known existed twelve hour ago was supposed to be. “Okay.”   
****

**Are you upset with us?**   


“No. No,” Eddie said. “Course not. It’s just a lot to take in.”    


Venom pulled him closer. They were attached at the knees, barely connected as Venom emerged more fully to sit Eddie in his lap.    
****

**There will be other spawn** , Venom said. Eddie could feel his symbiote’s teeth against his neck as Venom spoke.  **If you want. I know the chemicals required to induce another spawning now.**   


Eddie bit back a semi-hysterical laugh. If he closed his eyes, blocked out the smell of the too-clean office and the eerie lack of traffic, he could imagine they were back home.   


“How about we wait until after we take down the serial killer?”    
  


* * *

  
“Good news and bad news,” Stark said, tucking his stupid transparent tablet into his pocket. “Which one do you want first?”    


“Is the bad news that I’m back here?”    


Stark gave Eddie a bland smile. They were back in the lobby, quietly arguing as Eddie devoured the platter of bagels probably intended for Stark’s employees.    


“Your buddy brought you back. Guess he decided you lying unconscious here is better than lying unconscious on a pile of garbage. Which would be an improvement from whatever you’re wearing, by the way. Is that a thing in San Francisco? Not doing laundry?”   


Eddie ignored him.   
****

**It is not your fault we had to leave before laundry day.**   


“The kid. The spider kid. He okay?”    


“He’s fine,” Stark said. “He’s upstairs doing homework. Extra credit for a chemistry test, or something.”    


“High school,” Eddie said. “That kid’s in high school?”    


“Yeah. Senior, I think. Maybe a junior. Sophomore at the least.”    


“Stark.” Eddie let out a measured breath. “Am I the only one who sees a problem with this?”    


“Probably,” Stark said. “Are you ready for the news, or are you gonna sit here arguing all night and eating my food?”    


“Argu--” Eddie bit his lip. Venom extended a tendril under Eddie’s sleeve and squeezed his wrist. Just to spite Stark, Eddie popped the rest of the bagel in his mouth, which 

Venom appreciated. “Fine. Lay it on me.”    


“First thing’s first,” Stark said. “Your buddy Woo is arriving in two hours. I expect by then you’ll be up to getting out of here.”   


“I’m ready to leave now, actually.”    


Stark ignored him.    


“Bad news is, it looks like your pal Kasady’s been busy.”   


Eddie’s heart dropped. Under his skin, Venom seethed.    


“The Roman’s Diner. 110th street, just a few blocks from where he found you. He’s been holed up in there for half an hour.”   
****

**Eddie. We have to stop him. Eat him for what he did to you.**   


“Hostages?”    


Stark hesitated. “It was the dinner rush. He’s killed four so far. Cops can’t get to him.”   
****

**Eddie** .    


“I know,” Eddie said. “We’re going, Stark. Don’t try to stop us.”   


“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Stark said. “The kid and I are coming.”   


“What? No!” Eddie looked up at Stark as Venom extended a tendril to grab the last bagel. “You, I understand. But this is no fight for a kid.”    


“Preaching to the choir, Brock,” Stark said. “Don’t try and fight it. He’ll just give you the sad, kicked puppy eyes and a speech about being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. And to be fair, this is his neighborhood.”   
  
“We are not taking the kid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Please check out the [Venom Gift Exchange on tumblr!](https://venomgiftexchange.tumblr.com/)


	7. Panic at the Bistro pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the amazing [captain-stelliferous](https://captain-stelliferous.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading this fic!
> 
> tw for canon-typical blood and gore in this chapter. 
> 
> (Until proven wrong, I'm writing Carnage as sounding like [Black Philip from The Witch.)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xpiduQe2e7I)

“So you’re a reporter?”

Eddie sighed.

Undeterred, the kid-- **_Peter Parker_ ** _ , _ Venom reminded him--peered back at Eddie. The wide white eyes of his getup reminded him of Venom’s eyes, and Eddie felt an abrupt rush of fondness at the familiar sight.

Venom examined the kid through Eddie’s eyes.

**He was a good host. Probably would not let us eat bad people, though.**

His memories of the fight in the alley and the conversation that preceded it were blessedly fuzzy and unclear, but looking at Peter Parker now, Eddie had to agree. “Probably not.”

Peter stared. 

**I like you better. He is good, but you are the best.**

“So, how does it work?”

“How does what work?” Eddie hoped the kid couldn’t see his face turning red as Venom continued to mumble compliments in his ear. 

**The** **_best,_ ** **Eddie. Perfect Eddie.**

Peter gestured vaguely to Eddie. “The symbiote thing. Can you feel him? Is he  _ nice?  _ Is it like that movie with the alien in the Arctic?”

“Um.”

Eddie leaned forward. Peter was halfway out of his seat already, practically quivering with excitement.

“Stark.”

“Yeah?” 

Thankfully, Stark had left his bodyguard back at the office, choosing to drive them to the diner himself. As much as Eddie hated to admit it, he was grateful he wouldn’t have to explain himself to anyone else. 

“Why does the kid get to sit in the front seat?”

Behind his mask, Peter frowned, clearly affronted at the jab. Eddie winked, and Venom peeled out of Eddie’s chest to offer the kid a toothy grin. 

Stark had given Eddie an earpiece. It sat uncomfortably in his ear and Venom turned his attention from Peter to the device, examining it with suspicious eyes.

“Heard what you did with Toomes and his group,” Eddie said, attempting to change the subject. Venom huffed, annoyed the attention was being directed away from him. Eddie offered his symbiote a conciliatory pat on the head. “Good work.”

“Oh. Uh. Thanks.” Peter looked away. Venom turned to look at Eddie, who shrugged.

“Kid’s homecoming date,” Stark said. “Her dad was the head honcho of the group selling the illegal tech.”

Eddie bit back a retort. The kid didn’t need to be dragged down memory lane by Eddie picking a fight over Stark’s involvement in the New York cleanup.

“Sorry about that,” Eddie said, instead.

Peter shrugged.

“It’s in the past. Gotta keep moving, right?”

Eddie echoed Peter’s shrug. Venom looked to Peter, then to Eddie, before wrapping himself around Eddie’s neck like a scarf.

“This is our stop,” Stark said. The diner was still half a block away, but the crowds were impassable from this point on. “Better keep a lid on the suit for now, Brock. The kid and I are familiar enough, but we don’t need to startle the public with a monster from outer space.”

“How kind,” Eddie muttered, sliding out of the car. Peter had already scaled a building and swung over to the next high-rise.

“You know,” Stark’s voice was muffled by his helmet as red and gold armor slid over his tailored suit. “I have a friend.”

“That’s a shocker.”

“Who could really use your buddy’s abilities. See, he’s--”

Eddie covered his ears and pushed his way into the crowd. It was a futile endeavor considering the earpiece, but Venom appreciated the effort.

Fully suited up, Stark flew towards the diner as the crowd cheered, leaving Eddie to navigate the throngs of people. He slipped past them easily. Venom had a way of subtly manifesting just beneath Eddie’s skin; not enough to be visible, but enough to have people moving out of their way without really knowing why. It was annoying when Venom did it in bars and at work, but here…here it was appreciated.

Eddie circled the diner as they waited for Peter to get into position. He wasn’t sure if the police were just more focused on the bloodbath, or if Venom’s latent ability had people instinctively turning away from them. It would be interesting to test the theory out further, but now was  _ definitely  _ not the time.

Eddie squinted. Kasady was pacing, tracking blood on the floor, gesticulating wildly with his free hand. “Got a plan?” Eddie asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Parker crawling across the building next door. The kid gave him a tentative thumbs-up. On his right, Stark was circling the building.  

Eddie wondered if it would be worth it to raise his hands. Venom groaned.  

**It would be easier if we simply broke through the walls.**

“We are not going to hurt anyone else.”

**As you wish. Let me know when you are ready.**

“Hey!”

Someone had finally noticed him. Eddie dropped his hands and broke into a symbiote-enhanced sprint, making a beeline for the door. The bell jingled obnoxiously as he yanked the door open, and all heads turned to stare at him.

“Kasady.”

Kasady smiled. His hair was the same color as the blood pooling on the floor, Eddie noted, as his stomach lurched. Trying to be subtle, Eddie took stock of the room. There were maybe fifteen people still breathing. He tried not to look at the bodies piled up on the counter, tried not to wonder where their heads had gone. 

“Nice to see you again, Eddie.”

**_Eddie._ ** **Come on. We can do this.** Distantly Eddie could hear the cops yelling, trying to get the power cut. He figured they had about two minutes to stall, to keep Kasady talking. 

“Just here to talk.” Eddie said. “It’s me you wanted, isn’t it?”

“Not really,” Kasady admitted. “Though I do have to thank you. It isn’t every day I get the chance to kill someone twice. Plus, I got some new tricks up my sleeve.”

“Tricks?” Eddie managed a smile. One of the patrons whimpered, then started to recite a Hail Mary. “You’ll have to show me.”

“You’re gonna love it.” Kasady said. 

“How about we go into the back and let these nice people out?” Eddie seriously doubted Kasady would go for it, but that line had been in enough movies to be worth a try. 

The lights flickered.  _ Finally.  _

“She doesn’t like that idea.” Kasady said.

“She?”

**EDDIE.** Venom spoke abruptly, seizing control of his body.  **We need to go. NOW.**

Eddie grunted, wrestling back control of his limbs. “Who’s ‘she’ Kasady?”

“You’ll meet her soon enough.”

The lights flickered again. They would have the advantage in a minute. Venom had no problem in the darkness.

**EDDIE.**

The lights went out.

Venom reacted instinctively, pulling himself over Eddie’s body completely, as something slammed into Eddie’s chest. They lunged forward, claws outstretched.

Behind him, Peter flung the door open. “Everyone!  _ Out!” _

Kasady screamed. In the darkness, it looked like he was melting. Blood red, tinged with black, streamed across his body, enveloping him in a thick, viscous membrane that loomed above them. He extended a massive fist and swung, aiming for a woman huddled under a table.

Venom leaped forward, tackling man and symbiote to the ground.

Eddie swore. He could hear Stark and Peter yelling, their voices tinny through the headset. 

**Told you, Eddie.**

Before he could reply, Kasady reached forward with razor-sharp claws. Though he could feel no pain, Eddie winced as Kasady’s claws dug into their body. Venom pulled away, rolling to the side and jumped to their feet. Kasady and the symbiote stumbled, thrown momentarily off balance.

**I’ve got us, Eddie.**

Venom hauled the other symbiote up, muscles protesting as they threw the symbiote back through the wall. Venom’s skin rippled in irritation at the dust it kicked up, but they barreled through, into the kitchen _.  _

_ Fire,  _ Eddie thought, just in time for the symbiote to stagger upright and launch itself at Venom. Claws and fangs alike sank into Venom once again, ripping and tearing their way past Venom, aiming for Eddie. Cold air kissed Eddie’s bare face as the other symbiote pulled him out of Venom, leaving only thin trails of black crisscrossing Eddie’s forearms and legs. He squinted in the darkness, held in place by thick, unyielding claws.

A white hot blast shot past Eddie, hitting the other symbiote in the shoulder. The symbiote roared in protest, then slammed its jaws closed on Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie screamed as pain blossomed in his arm and chest, faster than Venom could wick it away.

Another blast hit its mark. The symbiote dropped Eddie and screeched. The sound was briefly muffled by Venom covering him once more, filling in the deep gashes and jagged edges of the wound. 

**Got you Eddie. Got you. Stay still.**

“Kasady!” 

Venom whined as Eddie forced them to stand on shaky legs. “Don’t let it control you.”

“Might want to surrender,” Stark suggested. “We’ve got you surrounded.”

_ “No Kasady.”  _ the symbiote turned to face Stark, fangs dripping red.  _ “Only Carnage.” _

Carnage jumped over Venom, tackling Stark in midair. Eddie’s shout was caught in his throat as Carnage hurled Stark like a rag doll, effortlessly swinging him into Venom. They crashed into the floor in a heap, but before Venom could reorient themselves, Carnage’s talons were on their chest, scraping through Venom’s flesh to tear Eddie’s clothes and skin like paper. Beneath them, Eddie could hear Stark swearing, barking orders to Peter on the headset.

_ “Twice in one day,”  _ Carnage snarled. Black spots appeared in his vision as Venom fought to get loose, pinned against Stark’s armored back. The blood was hot against their skin, pouring out of his chest.  _ “Care to make it three times? You are fun to watch die.” _

**_EDDIE!_ ** Venom’s claws dug into Carnage’s arm. Eddie felt the satisfying crunch of a bone snapping, and Carnage jerked back. Venom leapt up, tackling Carnage into the wall once more. Teeth met flesh as Venom ripped and tore, pulling the symbiote off Kasady. 

When it was done, Venom staggered upright, sealing up the wounds in Eddie’s chest. Carnage writhed in their claws, and Venom threw the other symbiote against the wall. 

Kasady lay unconscious at their feet. What remained of Carnage trembled in the chilly air, red streaks against the dusty wall and floor.

“Remind me not to get you angry.” Stark said.

Eddie turned to face Stark. Venom slipped back into Eddie’s skin and busied himself with fixing his bruises and scrapes. Stark stepped out of his suit. 

“Want to explain this?”

Eddie swallowed. It was dead silent outside. The cops were probably only seconds from storming the place. “Maybe now’s not the best time?”

“Brock.”  

**_Eddie._ **

Eddie whipped around. The kitchen was empty. There was the charred, flaking bits of symbiote where Kasady and Carnage had been a minute ago. But no body.

“Where’d he go?”

Venom seized control, barreling through the diner wall, Stark close behind. The street, a moment ago silent in shock, was erupting in screams.

Eddie flinched as Venom stepped in a pool of blood. It splashed up to their ankles, drenching his socks. Bodies, the bodies of the diner patrons, lay scattered on the pavement. 

In the middle of the scene was Peter, slumped over a headless body and clutching his arm. The kid’s suit was covered in blood.

“I’m sorry.” Peter was saying. “I tried, Mr. Stark, but he was just too fast.  _ I’m sorry.” _

“Brock.” Stark was saying. “Get back to the tower. You can’t be here.”

“But Peter--”

“I’ve got him.  _ Go.” _

**Eddie. We need to go.**

Eddie swore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a great weekend!


	8. Love and Anime and Eddie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for Riot being really gross in the first half of this chapter; including: possessiveness and violent makeouts. ew!
> 
> That being said, this was one of my favorite chapters to write. Kudos for you if you recognize the IDW Transformers reference in this chapter. Thanks to [captain-stelliferous](https://captain-stelliferous.tumblr.com/) for the beta!
> 
> There probably won't be a sequel to this fic; I'm planning on tying this series up with the completion of this. However, I do have plans for writing more Venom fic, just not within this particular series. It includes: road trips! ant-man! transformers! Or maybe I will write a sequel to this? Who knows!

He hadn’t made it two blocks when something hit them. 

Eddie was knocked off his feet, back slamming into a concrete wall as it cracked and buckled in protest. He gasped for breath as Venom enveloped his body with a soft snarl. He could heart soft footsteps as someone approached. A mugger, maybe. Or perhaps even Kasady, here to finish the job. 

“Thought you’d been run out of New York.”

Eddie’s heart plummeted to his stomach.

Carlton Drake emerged from the shadows. He looked exactly as he had during their fight on the launchpad, all those months ago. Venom’s shock echoed his own, and together they stumbled back, knocking over a garbage can. It clattered uselessly to the ground.

It couldn’t be…and it was.

**No.** **_No._ **

“You’re--you’re--”

“Dead?” the man had a soft, pleasant smile on his face. “Not entirely. It’s amazing what a symbiote is capable of--if you’ve got one that’s a little better than your alien equivalent, Eddie.”

Venom snarled.

“Riot’s got plans for you.” Drake’s voice was quiet. Reasonable, as though they were discussing the weather. “I’ve seen them. For you too, Venom _.” _

Venom launched themselves at Drake. Riot responded instantly, stopping them midair with one massive hand, then slammed into the ground, leaving Eddie gasping for breath as the wind was knocked out of his lungs. 

He was  _ really  _ getting tired of that. 

Riot stared at them, red-streaked eyes wide as Eddie struggled to breathe. Eddie could feel his symbiote trembling, frozen in place, the reflex to  _ protect  _ the only thing keeping him from fully retreating into Eddie’s skin. 

Riot leaned forward, fangs bared. A clawed hand pulled them up, and Riot caught Venom’s mouth in his own. Something in Venom clicked, and Eddie felt his symbiote spring into action, propelled by a splattering of  _ no  _ and  _ STOP  _ and  _ EDDIE _ .

Eddie gagged as Riot’s tongue slid down his throat. He could feel the other symbiote’s hot breath, his clammy hands pinning them to the ground. Felt the teeth at their mouth, slicing, devouring Venom while Eddie could only watch and feel. Venom kicked uselessly at Riot, legs flailing as they tried to escape. Eddie could feel Riot’s consciousness at the edges of his mind, creeping in with unyielding pressure. 

**_Mine. Mine mine MINE_ **

**_VENOM. MINE_ **

_ A small world. Organic. Small enough to escape the Functionalists, the wars between organic and techno-organic and robotic. Safe. _

_ The easiest to conquer. _

_ You pull him from his host. He is trying, trying so hard to  _ bond,  _ as though he needs anyone but you. You pull him back into your essence, ignoring protests and pleas as easily as you ignored the native resistance. The protests grow weaker. Then stop, as he settles into you, accepting his fate, his role as your OTHER, your shadow, your indulgence. His need for an  _ OTHER  _ is so great, so consuming, and you are more than willing to indulge. _

On some level, Eddie was aware Venom had stopped resisting. Riot’s mouth was still on Venom’s, though Venom had taken over breathing for Eddie, stopped his gag reflex as Riot slid down his throat, further than Venom had gone before.

_ He is delicious. _

_ He is so delicious, you pick him to join you. You ignore the protests, the abilities of Klyntar a dozen times stronger than him. He makes  _ you  _ stronger, and that is what you need, more than anything. _

_ Venom, _ Eddie tried to think, but there was no response.  _ Venom. _

He could feel Riot digging through their shared memories, rifling through the last eighteen months. Rage colored the feeling, blinding and white hot. Eddie groaned as Riot shifted position, angling his tongue deeper into Eddie’s throat.

And then Riot was pulling away, leaving Eddie trembling on the filthy pavement. He stood silently as Eddie vomited. He could still Riot’s saliva in the back of his mouth, all rotten fish and stale coffee and blood. 

So much blood.

“Let him go.” The silence in his head was deafening.

Riot chuckled, leering down at Eddie with murky gray eyes. Eddie spat once more and wiped his mouth. He backed up as RIot watched apathetically, until his shoes hit the curb. And then broke into a run, straight at Riot.

He wasn’t sure what he expected to happen. Riot stood, unmoved as Eddie crashed into his torso. The symbiote stared as Eddie staggered to his feet, eyes narrowed.

He was amused, Eddie realized. This was  _ funny  _ to him.

“Let him go,” Eddie repeated. 

**“CAN’T DO THAT,”** Riot said, leaning down to look Eddie in the eye.  **“HE IS** **_MINE._ ** **SURELY YOU UNDERSTAND THAT.”**

“Let him go.”

Riot laughed.

For the second time in as many minutes, the swipe of a clawed hand knocked Eddie to the ground.  **“HIS ADORATION OF YOU IS** **_DELICIOUS_ ** **. I’LL HAVE TO KEEP YOU AROUND, EDDIE.”**

“You’re nasty, man,” Eddie gasped for breath, but Riot’s claws were pressed against his chest, forcing the air out of his lungs. Riot was flowing into him, covering his body in thick sludge. “Real--a real--”

**_Eddie!_ **

Eddie opened his eyes to blackness. Venom’s consciousness crashed into Eddie’s, a jumble of dozens of emotions Eddie had no words for.  **Eddie.**

_ I got us.  _ Eddie managed.  _ Got you. No matter what. _

**I can get us out.** Venom said. 

Somewhere above them, Riot laughed, though whether it was at Venom’s statement or something else entirely, Eddie didn’t know. 

_ How? _

**_NEVER._ **

Warmth enveloped Eddie’s mind. An embrace in the night. A sunny day. Home.

**Just hold on to me, Eddie.** Venom said.

Eddie closed his eyes.

* * *

 

He came to in the alley. Venom lay across him like a thick blanket, head resting beneath Eddie’s chin. Drake was lying unconscious on a pile of garbage a few feet away. Riot was still inside the other man, a deep hum Eddie felt in his bones. He wasn’t exactly sure how he  _ knew  _ it was Riot, but it was confirmed as Venom stirred, looking up at him with wide eyes _.  _

**He is still weak.** Venom said.  **Next time will not be so easy.**

“Next time?” Eddie managed.

**Unless we can eat Drake now?**

“Tempting.” Eddie let his head fall back as Venom surged up to cushion his skull. “What happened? How’d we get out?”

**You.** Venom said.  **We were strong enough because of you, Eddie.**

“I’m not…” Eddie let out a sigh. Out of all the things that had happened today, Venom somehow leveling up because of love and anime and Eddie definitely wasn’t the weirdest. “What?”

**It wasn’t anime, Eddie.** Venom said.  **It was you. I love you. I’m strong because of you.**

“You’re plenty strong already, bud.” Eddie brushed his fingers against his symbiote’s jaw. “Love you too.”

Venom preened.

They lay like that a moment longer, savoring the relative quiet.

“What are we gonna do with them?” Eddie finally said.

**Eat them?** Venom was dismissive, coiling up comfortably in Eddie’s hands.  **He’s fine. Weak, like I said. But not for long.**

Eddie coughed, spitting out another wad of fish-coffee-blood phlegm as Venom spread out again to settle on his chest. “Tempting. Dunno if my stomach’s up for it, bud.”

Venom thought for a moment, sniffing at Eddie’s mouth with a nonexistent nose.  **Your breath is awful, Eddie.**

Eddie snorted. “That’s what happens when an evil alien decides making out is the best way to get his ex back.” 

**Could fix it for you,** Venom said.  **My breath is better.**

Eddie laughed, enjoyment doubled as he felt Venom’s happiness at  _ Eddie is okay, Eddie doesn’t hate me, Eddie thinks I’m good and funny  _ fed into his own.

“Maybe later, buddy.” Eddie stood and moved to examine Drake’s body. The man looked exactly as he had during their fight all those months ago. How?

**If you don’t want to eat, let’s take them with us. Back to Stark’s.**

“Seriously?”

**We can watch them there.** Venom extended a tendril to nudge Eddie’s fingers.  **Need to focus on Carnage now.**

“You’re right,” Eddie said, squeezing Venom’s hand. “Can’t wait to explain this to Stark.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! I'm [@soundwavereporting](http://soundwavereporting.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you'd like to send prompts or anon hate or whatever your heart desires!


	9. Odds are we're gonna be alright tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, huge thanks to [Fox](https://spacefoxen.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this fic :D

**We should help him,** Venom said.

The dial in the shower was turned as hot as it could go. Eddie flinched as the spray hit raw skin and tried not to look at the blood and debris circling the drain. The bed in the other room might be new, but this shower wasn’t. Eddie wondered what that said about Stark’s employees.

“After,” Eddie mumbled. “Probably scare the kid if we showed up looking like this.” 

Venom rumbled his agreement, stretching out to absorb the hot water. They had carried Carlton Drake’s body the three blocks back to Stark’s building before Eddie collapsed in a graceless heap on the floor. Venom had piloted his body back up to their makeshift room and headed straight for the shower, leaving Stark to handle Drake. Eddie didn’t remember that part at all, which was fine. Venom still didn’t remember humans took their clothes off during the shower, so he figured that made them even. 

Eddie struggled to peel off the remains of his shirt. It was soaking wet and shredded to ribbons--and his jeans weren’t much better. 

Venom emerged fully, connected to Eddie by a few thin strands at his knees. His symbiote studied Eddie with narrowed eyes, and Eddie stared back, too tired to interpret the sense-memory being pushed at him. Relief? Exhaustion? He couldn’t tell the difference between what he was feeling and what Venom was feeling.

**You are okay, Eddie.**

Eddie blinked. The difference didn’t really matter. 

The water was running clean now, and Venom was still there, hands extended to keep Eddie upright. 

“I’m okay,” Eddie whispered. “I’m okay.” 

Venom studied Eddie a moment longer, long enough for Eddie to start wondering if  _ Venom  _ was okay. He must have said it, or thought it loudly enough, because his symbiote only chuckled. 

**I am fine, Eddie.** Venom moved closer. A lifetime ago, Eddie might have backed up, tried to get away, but he remained in place, partly because he was too tired to move, mostly because there was something so  _ right  _ about Venom being there. Not that he was ever  _ not  _ there. 

**It is confusing,** Venom agreed. A clawed hand cupped Eddie’s face and he leaned into the touch, feeling Venom’s body pulse in time to his heartbeat.  **You are tired.**

“You must be in my mind or something,” Eddie muttered. “What gave it away?” 

Venom turned the water off. He was still wearing his ruined clothes, Eddie realized, but he did feel slightly less filthy than before. At least the blood was gone. And he didn’t taste fish every time his breathed or swallowed, so that was also an improvement. 

Venom slipped over Eddie, covering his body fully for a moment before withdrawing, leaving Eddie completely dry. Eddie pulled his shirt and jeans off and threw them in the trash. At the rate his clothes were being destroyed, he was going to have to ask Stark for clothes and that was  _ not  _ a conversation he wanted to have. Ever. 

**I would not mind being your clothes,** Venom said.  **They would be far superior to the dead plants you wear now.**

Eddie studiously avoided looking at the bed as he rummaged through the bag. They could sleep later. Probably. 

“You sure?” 

**I would not offer otherwise.**

“Okay. Sure.” Eddie stumbled over his own feet as he stepped away from the bed, feeling Venom gliding over his skin. Venom had created a black shirt and jeans. Not the most creative, but Eddie wasn’t judging. It wasn’t like he had anything better in his bag.

**Want something else?**

“Course not.” Eddie touched the ‘shirt’. It was wonderfully soft under his fingers and rippled as he ran a hand over his chest. “Thanks.” 

Venom emerged to bump his head against Eddie’s jaw.

**Let’s help the kid.**

Eddie stifled a yawn as he shuffled towards the elevator. Venom selected the floor two levels below them, keeping Eddie upright as he leaned against the wall. 

**Rest, Eddie. I’ve got you.**

He _had_ gotten them this far without trouble. Surely going upstairs wouldn't be an issue. 

* * *

H e awoke sitting in one of Stark’s overpriced chairs. Like his ‘room’, this converted office held the awkward feeling of a liminal space, although it was obvious the kid had spent time here before. The coffee table pressed against Eddie’s knees was covered in sandwich wrappers. A thumbed-through copy of the  _ Fact Channel  _ advertising dinosaurs in the sewers was serving as a coaster for a can of soda.

Peter Parker was curled up on an overpriced sofa, staring at the gash in his arm as it knit itself back together. Venom had bridged the gap between them, thick black strands connecting Eddie to the kid. 

**His biology is strange,** Venom said.  **Feel better?**

“A little,” Eddie rubbed his eyes and yawned. He could feel Venom, of course, but he could also feel the kid at the edge of his mind, all bright-eyed fascination. “He’s a kid. Still growing.” 

Venom hadn’t been bonded to a teenager before--at least, Eddie hoped that was the case. Surely Drake wasn’t sick enough to-- 

**Not like that. It is fighting me.**

“Stop that,” Venom said in Eddie’s voice. 

Peter looked up. 

“Sorry,” Eddie said. 

“This is so... _ cool,”  _ Peter said, and Eddie realized the kid had been quiet for his sake, because the floodgates were about to burst. “Hey, can you still make webs?” 

“Webs?” Eddie asked, at the same time Venom bellowed,  **_YES._ **

“I developed it in chem class,” Peter said. “Menthol, carbon tetrachloride, potassium chloride, and about ten other chemicals. He was able to make them when we were connected, probably by synthesizing the fluid in my web shooters.”

Peter raised his uninjured arm. He was still in his costume, and Eddie had a second to wonder if the kid even had clothes to change into, when Peter shot out a string of white, gooey stuff. It landed against the wall with a soft  _ splat.  _

“You are  _ not  _ using my body to make that,” Eddie said. Amusement zipped across the line, but whether it was from Venom or the kid Eddie wasn’t sure. 

**I would not use the chemicals in your body.** Venom actually sounded slightly offended.  **We would ingest them. And then travel as Spider-Man does. It was** **_fun,_ ** **Eddie.**

_ “No,”  _ Eddie insisted, knowing full well that he was going to end up drinking the ingredients of this kid’s science project. “No we are not going to do that.”

Venom peeled away, leaving a faint white scar on Peter’s arm. Eddie let out a soft breath as the connection between Venom and Peter abruptly snapped shut, leaving him stranded for one awful second before Venom’s consciousness surged forward to melt into his own.

**Still here, Eddie.**

Venom emerged, a massive head with way too many teeth, hovering just above Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie bit back the urge to scold Venom, just because Peter was staring at Venom like a kid who had just been given free reign of a candy store. 

“Thanks, Mr. Brock,” Peter said, not taking his eyes off Venom. 

“Eddie’s fine, kid.” 

Venom glanced at Eddie with a toothy grin, then turned back to Peter. The kid was frozen--not frozen in fear, Eddie knew, but in childlike wonder. 

“He is pretty cool,” Eddie admitted, and Peter nodded frantically. Venom moved forward, blinked, and bumped his head against Peter’s forehead. 

**I like this human, Eddie.**

“I think he likes you too, bud.” 

Peter stretched out a tentative hand, resting his palm against the side of Venom’s head. Venom leaned into the touch, purring like the cats he so enjoyed imitating. Eddie settled back into the chair. The exhaustion had been pushed back the moment, but it was creeping forward steadily, uncaring for the situation downstairs, or the situation going on somewhere outside. 

**Eddie.** Venom turned away from Peter to nudge Eddie’s hand.  **Riot is awake.**

Eddie gritted his teeth. 

“And our pal that’s loose in the city?” 

“Mr. Stark’s looking for him right now,” Peter said, and Eddie wasn’t sure if that was supposed to be reassuring or not. 

“You okay?” Eddie asked, as the memory of Peter trying desperately to shield the headless body sprang unhelpfully to mind. Eddie knew what symbiotes could do, but it wasn’t fair to spring it on anyone else, much less a  _ kid.  _ “That was a lot, back there.”

“I’ll be okay,” Peter said, and had Venom not been in the kid’s head enough to know it was the truth, Eddie wouldn’t have believed him.

Peter held up his arm and smiled. Eddie examined the scar for a second. It  _ seemed  _ fine; whatever resistance the kid’s body had towards Venom could probably take care of it. 

“Be back in a bit, kid.” Eddie stood, letting Venom direct him to the elevator. “You got clothes or something to change into?” 

“I was gonna head home,” Peter admitted. “Aunt--my aunt May. She’s been calling. But I’ll be back tomorrow! I promise!”

“You really don’t have to,” Eddie said. “Not to sound like a stuffy old guy, but this is dangerous, kid. I’d feel better if you weren’t involved.” 

Peter stood to voice his protests at the same time Venom yelled,  **Eddie! No!** directly into his brain. 

“But I get the feeling you’re a little braver than you are smart,” Eddie admitted. “Got a pen?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on [tumblr](soundwavereporting.tumblr.com) if you've got any prompts, questions, or anon hate!
> 
> For those interested, I finally compiled a [playlist of the stuff I listen to while writing](https://open.spotify.com/user/wendyk888/playlist/3lDBLgouuc4O3wXtHkfdfb?si=sRx_xJPaQriI_uNPm1Y-tw) this (not included: the entirety of the haunting of hill house).


	10. New York Rollercoaster Ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more Riot being Riot in this chapter, but then there's schmoopy fluff at the end. Does that make up for it?
> 
> As always, thanks [Fox](https://spacefoxen.tumblr.com/) for beta-reading!

Eddie hadn’t been awake to see where Stark had stuffed Riot-slash-Drake. He had assumed Stark had prepared a whole floor dedicated to containing (and killing) Venom if the mood struck him, and was only slightly surprised when he had been right. Venom led them to the top floor, kindly directing Eddie’s body away from the clear glass that provided a magnificent view of the city. 

“What’s Stark got up there?” 

**Big glass box. Weapons,** Venom said, pushing hazy memories over to Eddie.  **Bad shit.**

Eddie chuckled. Venom wrapped himself around Eddie’s shoulders lazily, not bothering to conceal the smooth blackness peeking out of Eddie’s ‘shirt’. 

“That’s not too descriptive, Ven.” 

The elevator beeped again, and Eddie stepped out. The top floor was empty save for Stark, lounging in a chair propped in front of...a big glass box. 

**Told you.**

Behind the glass, Drake was the perfect example of calm in the face of whatever this was. An interrogation? An execution? 

**Let’s kill them,** Venom suggested. 

“Drake. Stark. Assuming you two know each other?” 

“We’ve met,” Stark said. He stood and made his way to the counter, where he emptied a bottle of scotch that probably cost a year of Eddie’s salary into a glass. “Charity auctions, tech expos, you know.” 

“Tony helped design my labs,” Drake said unhelpfully, sounding tinny and small through the speaker. “We’ve been discussing purchasing an arc reactor for the Life Foundation.” 

“Yeah, I really don’t care,” Eddie said, which was only partly true. He made a mental note to take another look into the Life Foundation--or whatever the board had renamed itself--when they got home. If they got home. 

**You are getting home,** Venom insisted.  **Promise.**

“What are you doing here, Drake?” Eddie said, instead.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Drake stood, hands clasped together as though he was talking about nothing more interesting than the stock market. “We’re here for Venom.” 

“Not gonna happen,” Eddie said, at the same time Stark asked: “Why?” 

“Symbiotes have a thing about treating weaker ones like trash,” Eddie said, fixing Stark with a pointed stare, and Venom bristled under their skin. “Like some people I could name.”

“What is  _ that  _ supposed to mean?” 

“I dunno, Stark.” 

**Calm down, Eddie.** Venom reached out to squeeze his hand, but Eddie shook him off. Behind the glass, Drake watched them with feigned interest. Eddie could hear Riot too, like a faint drumming in the back of his skull. Watching. Waiting.  **_Eddie._ **

“Need I remind you it’s  _ your  _ parasite’s little demon spawn that’s carving people up left and right?” Stark pulled out his tablet and shoved it in Eddie’s face. “Ten people at the diner. A family of five before that. All because you couldn’t stay put like I--” 

_ “Do not  _ make this about yourself.” Eddie stepped forward, simultaneously thrilled and horrified when Stark took a step back. “The world doesn’t revolve around you, Stark. Please, forgive me for not wanting to subject Venom to whatever weapon is the flavor of the month.” 

“If you paid any attention to the news in the last eight years, you would  _ know  _ I stopped developing weapons.” 

“And your little Iron Man suit and your hyper-intelligent robots are...what? A gift from Santa?” 

Venom was feeding off his agitation now; all thoughts of placating Eddie forgotten. Eddie could feel him pulse restlessly in his chest, muttering a litany of unintelligible alien epithets at Stark, at Drake, at Riot.

“Iron Man--the Iron Legion--was made to protect the world. I never intended-- ” 

“Tell that to Sokovia.” Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie saw Drake take a step forward. “Tell that to the people whose jobs you stole to profit off the mess in New York. Or the people who were killed with your weapons.” 

Drake rapped on the glass. Eddie whipped around at the interruption, fury tinging his vision red. 

“If you’re quite done with the moral soapbox rant,” Drake said. “We would like to offer your assistance in locating Venom’s...spawn.” 

Stark laughed, and for once, Eddie agreed. 

“Why would you want to help us?” Stark took another step away from Eddie, angling his body so both Drake and Eddie were easily within his field of vision. 

Drake was silent for a second as Riot spoke. Eddie recognized the sight; the face of someone listening to words no one else could hear. 

“The symbiote Carnage is unstable,” Drake said. “Too strong for you to take on alone, Brock. He’s dangerous. ” 

“That sounds like someone I met today.” 

“Shut  _ up,  _ Stark.” 

“Make no mistake,” Drake said. “We are going back to space-- _ with  _ Venom, whether he wants to come or not.” 

“I thought you wanted to kill him,” Eddie retorted. “Why be so buddy-buddy now?” 

Drake blinked, and his body was thrown forward, smashing against the glass. Eddie and Stark flinched at the impact, and Riot formed over Drake’s body, rising up to loom over them both.

**“VENOM IS** **_MINE.”_ ** A fist hit the glass and hairline cracks appeared, splintering out like cobwebs.  **“HE WILL BE WITNESS TO MY GLORY. WHETHER HE LIKES IT OR NOT.”**

Instinctively, Eddie raised a hand to his chest. Venom surged up to meet his fingers, but there was no fear. Only calm. Determination. 

Riot snarled, dripping saliva into a pool at his feet. 

**He will help us, Eddie,** Venom said.  **He is too proud not to.**

“What do you mean?” 

**If the others learned he let a loser take down a symbiote as strong as Carnage… Riot would never hear the end of it.**

“He’d never have anyone to tell it to if we kept him in this box,” Eddie said, faltering as Riot slammed his head into the glass, creating more hair-thin cracks in the glass. “Right?” 

**The human’s prison is inadequate,** Venom said, sounding way too calm for someone faced with their furious ex as he was in the process of breaking out of prison.  **He will be free in a minute.**

“This is probably our worst idea ever.” 

Venom shrugged.  **You have a better idea?**

“No,” Eddie admitted. “I don’t. Stark?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Truce,” Eddie said, swallowing back the bitter taste in his mouth. “For now. We need to deal with Carnage.”

“Which is what I’ve been saying!” Stark finished off the scotch and held up his tablet. “What are we doing about The Thing over here?” 

Eddie groaned. 

“Are you sure?” he asked Venom. 

**No. But I know Riot. And, it is our only option.**

“Let him out.” 

Riot stormed out of the cell as the doors slid open, knocking the glass out of Stark’s hand. 

**“LEAVE US.”**

Stark managed a smile, raising his hands in a show of deference. 

“I’ll be downstairs. You know, getting ready for the massive, probably life-threatening battle. Whenever you two...four are done kissing and making up.” 

He was gone, safe in the elevator before Eddie could protest.

Riot stepped forward until he loomed directly above Eddie. Riot seized Eddie’s shoulders and lifted him up, claws digging into his skin painfully. Eddie’s legs dangled uselessly as Riot examined him. He still smelled like rotten fish. 

**“I FAIL TO UNDERSTAND WHAT ENDEARS YOU SO TO VENOM,”** Riot said, and Eddie flinched away as Riot’s tongue emerged to draw itself across his face and chest. Beneath his skin, Venom shuddered. 

“Aren’t you--” Eddie struggled, trying to free himself, but Riot only chuckled, pushing him against the wall. “Maybe it’s got something to do with the crazy, wild idea that I don’t treat him like trash?” 

**“IRRELEVANT.”** Eddie felt his air supply abruptly cut off as Riot pressed harder against his chest.  **“VENOM IS MINE. YOU ARE FLEETING. TEMPORARY. HE WILL COME BACK TO ME. HE ALWAYS DOES.”**

And then the pressure was gone entirely, and Riot dropped Eddie to the floor. Eddie coughed, gasping for breath. 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever.” Eddie staggered to his feet. Within his chest, Venom was radiating shame. “You’re not gonna fit in the elevator like that, Drake. Better tell your buddy you need your body back.” 

Riot snarled, but complied, melting back into Drake’s skin like a bad dream. At least Drake had the decency to look ashamed, if you could call avoiding Eddie’s gaze ashamed. He mumbled something Eddie couldn’t make out, and then he was gone.

“You okay?” Eddie asked, sinking to his knees. 

**No.** Venom was a rock in the pit of Eddie’s stomach. 

“Come out?” Eddie held out his hand. Venom poured out, forming a miserable looking, vaguely humanoid shape. 

“I knew you were a loser already, buddy.” Eddie brushed his lips against Venom’s jaw. “That didn’t change anything.” 

**_Bad,_ ** **Eddie,** Venom said.  **I am worse than a loser on Klyntar.**

“I saw,” Eddie whispered. “Riot showed me. Told me. Whatever.” 

Venom shrank back under Eddie’s touch, but Eddie was insistent, running his fingers across the length of Venom’s body. 

“I don’t care,” Eddie said.

Venom whined, giving in and leaning into the touch. 

“I’m here for you,” Eddie said, hoping he sounded more confident than he felt, which was pointless, considering Venom was literally inside his brain. “No matter what.” 

**_Eddie._ ** It wasn’t the first time Venom used his name like that, loaded with emotion and sense-memory so strong it threatened to knock Eddie over with the weight of Venom’s feelings. Eddie’s knees buckled and he took a breath, then wrapped Venom in a quick hug. Venom melted into the touch, drawing Eddie in closer and closer until he was fully absorbed back into Eddie’s body. 

**This type of physical contact is my favorite Earth thing,** Venom admitted.  **Besides you. And tater tots.**

“And chocolate.” 

**Yes. Of course.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely cannot overstate how glad I am people are reading this self-indulgent fic. Thank you so much!


	11. Funny Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw in the second half of this chapter for...well. Carnage. Body horror.

Drake and Stark weren’t waiting for him when they stepped off the elevator. Before Eddie could voice the question, Venom directed him to one of the empty offices. Eddie didn’t have time to wonder why exactly Stark had so much space at his disposal--or so few employees, before he was standing in the doorway, face to face with two billionaires and an FBI agent.

“I’m guessing you know Scott Lang,” Woo said. 

“Who?” Drake and Stark said in unison.

Eddie bit back a hysterical laugh. Of  _ course  _ Woo would show up now, right after he had let a guy who was supposed to be dead, but wasn’t, because he was possessed by an alien, loose. 

Woo sat at the desk, head in his hands. Stark was leaning against the receptionist’s desk, another bottle of scotch in hand. Drake stood in between them, looking more calm than he had any right to be, sipping from a mug of coffee.

“I don’t,” Eddie admitted. “Gotta admire the guy though, for taking on Vistacorp.”

“No!” Woo sounded more exasperated than angry, lifting his head out of his hands to stare at Eddie with bloodshot eyes. “No, that is not how it works! Lang is a criminal, despite his noble intentions.” 

“Newsflash, agent,” Eddie gestured to the office. “You’re surrounded by criminals! Drake thinks the homeless are lab rats, Stark would have been arrested years ago if he wasn’t a billionaire, and I have an alien that likes to  _ eat people!”  _

“You  _ what?”  _

Eddie swallowed. Maybe it wasn’t too late to live with the dinosaurs in the sewers. 

“So, that kinda makes you a criminal too,” Eddie finished lamely. “Since you’re not arresting all of us.” 

“Good job, Brock,” Stark said. “Just the pep talk we needed.” 

“Shut up.” 

“Let me get this straight,” Woo said. “The parasite you were infected with--the one you told me about--you still have it.” 

**_Parasite?!_ **

Eddie settled for shrugging, plastering a helpless grin on his face that failed to appease either Woo or Venom. 

“Look, I came here to escort you to protective custody,” Woo said. “That was a really stupid thing you did, Brock, calling Kasady out on Twitter.” 

“I did have backup,” Eddie offered, with another shrug. “That’s gotta count for something, right?” 

“It really doesn’t.” 

“Mr. Drake and I were filling Agent Woo in on the situation,” Stark said. “You know. Minus the parts about you having an alien.” 

“Thank you?” Eddie offered. “Is that what someone’s supposed to say in this situation? Thank you for not revealing the fact that I’m an unregistered enhanced individual to one of the people responsible for rounding up unregistered enhanced individuals?” 

“Yeah, that’s the idea,” Stark said. “Look, you and I can play the blame game all night. It never gets old. How about instead, we figure out a way to stop the alien attached to the serial killer before it goes on a murderous rampage?” 

“I agree,” Drake said, wiping his hands on his pants. “There are bigger things in the universe than you or I, agent.” 

Woo managed a breathy laugh, “I kinda got that.” 

“Kasady could be anywhere,” Stark said. “He might even be watching this building. Drake’s symbiote could sense it before, but not now.” 

“Carnage is learning the scope of her abilities,” Venom said, once again taking control of Eddie’s voice. “Spawn fully manifest their abilities within the first 36 earth hours of birth.”

“So we’ve got a day left until...what?” Woo glanced between Drake and Eddie, fingers twitching as though he was just  _ dying  _ to reach for his gun. Or maybe his handcuffs. Eddie wasn’t sure. 

“Until Carnage reaches her full potential,” Drake said. “Whatever that is.” 

“Fantastic,” Woo said, returning his head to rest in his hands. “Lovely.” 

“More coffee, agent?” Stark offered, inclining his head towards the pot. Woo shook his head. 

“I’m assuming you have a plan.” Stark turned to Eddie, who shrugged. “Right?” 

_ “ _ Your weapons are prototypes,” Drake said. “They would have worked against a weaker Klyntar--” 

Drake glanced at Eddie. Venom huffed. 

“But against someone like Carnage? Not a chance.” 

Drake took another sip of coffee. Eddie took a seat next to Woo, who didn’t look up. He was listening though, Eddie could tell. 

“We propose,” Drake said, and Eddie rolled his eyes. “Making the first move. Carnage knows about Venom and his...host, but not about us. Once Venom engages with it, we will step in and provide any necessary backup.”

Venom hissed, low and deep in Eddie’s ear. Apparently it wasn’t entirely in his head, because Woo jumped up only to fall out of his chair and land in an inglorious heap on the floor. 

“You okay?” Eddie said, but there was no response. Drake continued detailing the plan, but Eddie was only half-listening, which probably wasn’t a great idea, considering he and Venom would have lead roles as bait. Instead, he tried to steady his breathing, to allow Venom to latch onto the sensation of  _ calm.  _

“If Venom is willing to risk his  _ precious  _ host for the good of the city, it is the simplest plan to implement,” Drake said. “What do you say, Venom?” 

Venom snarled, emerging as a massive, fanged head that had Woo sucking in a terrified breath. 

“Buddy,” Eddie whispered, a pointless exercise because Riot and Drake could hear them easily. “It’s okay.” 

**It is** **_not,_ ** Venom insisted.  **Riot does not see you as I do. To him, you are expendable, useful only for your genetic makeup.**

“Seriously Ven,” Out of the corner of his eye, Eddie could see Woo, gawking at Venom’s slobbering, tooth-filled face. “It’s okay.” 

**It is** **_not,_ ** Venom repeated, and snarled at Drake again before retreating into Eddie’s shoulder.  

“As we were saying,” Drake smirked, and Venom jolted forward, throwing Eddie against the desk. “Tony and Venom should make initial contact. I suggest meeting at Hell’s Kitchen.” 

“Why there?” Stark asked. 

“Because--” Drake frowned, consulting with Riot. “Never mind. Riot was under the impression the place lived up to the implications of its name. Ideally somewhere isolated. The less lives at risk, the better.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes. Venom was still fuming, seconds away from fully manifesting and attacking Drake. 

“Sounds reasonable,” Stark said. “How do we know Brock’s kid won’t spontaneously develop the ability to sense you two?” 

“We don’t,” Drake admitted. “That the Carnage symbiote remains unaware of our presence is important, but not vital.” 

“I can’t believe I’m hearing this.” Woo had gotten up and was pacing now, doing a marvelous job of activating Venom’s prey drive. “You three are planning to take down a serial killer, armed with a deadly alien. And you’re gonna do it  _ alone?” _

“Course not.” Stark turned to face Woo. “You’ll be there too.” 

* * *

Kasady leaned back against his seat, a worn office chair abandoned in the wake of some alien invasion or recession or whatever. New York was pretty much the same as he remembered; there were more portable phones and shiny electronic billboards now, but it was still New York. The closest thing to a home he would ever have. Outside, a police siren wailed.

_ Abandoned? What does that mean?  _ He felt Red digging through his brain, chasing down the branches of thought and context connected to the word. 

_ We were abandoned,  _ was the conclusion. 

_ “You  _ were abandoned,” Kasady corrected. “I actually knew my parents.” 

_ Parent,  _ the alien corrected.  _ I know him, as I know the other nine-hundred and ninety-seven who preceded him.  _

“Some family tree you’ve got there,” Kasady said. He reached over for the grocery bags piled on the desk. They hadn’t had time to savor the taste of the people in the diner, but the customers in a bodega a few blocks away had hit the spot. “You got a name? Or should I keep calling you ‘Red’?” 

The alien emerged, a massive head mostly comprised of razor-sharp fangs and huge white eyes, and sniffed the leftovers with a nonexistent nose. 

A fanged mouth opened wide, swallowing the head, and taking the bag along with it. 

_ I have decided on Carnage.  _

“Carnage.” It was a mouthful, definitely, but...fitting. 

_ Call me what you like, Cletus. I am not bound by your human fascination with names.  _

“Fair enough,” Kasady said. He waited until Red finished the heads off and cleaned the desk, leaving the office blood-free. A shame, really. 

“So our plan,” Kasady said. “Is to get your...your  _ dad  _ here. And kill him?” 

_ Obviously.  _ A tongue emerged, running across jagged teeth. 

“You sure he won’t wanna be a part of the fun?” 

_ Only as a victim.  _ Carnage slipped back into Kasady’s shoulder.  _ He is foolish, bending to the will of his host. He will leave Eddie Brock if Eddie is...adequately motivated . _

“We can work with that,” Kasady mumbled. “I’m thinking…”

_ Last House on the Left? _

“You know that movie?” 

_ You do. You like the original better.  _

“That I do.” Kasady admitted. “Waste of a favor, getting the remake smuggled in. But no. I was thinking more  _ Funny Games. _ ” 

_ Humanity  _ does  _ have a delightful predilection for cruelty _ .  _ I look forward to learning all about it.  _

“We have time,” Kasady said. “All the time in the world.” 


End file.
